


In My Own State of Mind

by Arias_Loves_W



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Blood in some cases, F/M, Mild Language, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arias_Loves_W/pseuds/Arias_Loves_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shoutarou!" His eyes were wide with shock.<br/>Shoutarou could tell something was wrong.<br/>"What is it, aibou?"<br/>"There's another person inside the Library!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the series a bunch of times, including the net videos and hyper battle DVD, I've finally decided to make a fanfic based on this show!
> 
> Hurray!
> 
> This is my first time doing this, so I hope you enjoy! ^_^

I don't remember the last time I've seen the sunlight or the moonlight.

I don't remember the last time I've smelled freshly cooked teriyaki.

I don't remember the last time I've touched the soft fabric of my bed.

I don't remember the last time I've tasted the bitterness of coffee.

I don't remember the last time I've heard the voices of people.

I've lost count of the days...weeks and months that I've been in this place. Surrounded with nothing but books. They weren't ordinary books though...they contained important information in them. If they were to get loose into the world...into the wrong hands, then it was game over for the Earth. I had to escape from this place.

But I can't find my physical body anywhere, so I'm trapped until I can. For now I can just wait...

In my own state of mind.


	2. The Girl in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of his research sessions, Philip discovers a girl wondering around the Planetary Library.
> 
> Can he figure out who she is and what she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

It was an ordinary day at the Narumi Detective Agency with Shoutarou buried in one of his detective novels, Akiko sitting on the alcove's bed watching a movie, and Philip researching as usual.

This time, today's topic: Ghost Peppers.

It had been a year since Philip's abrupt return, and he couldn't have been more elated now that he was back with his partner. Watching Shoutarou was pain while his body regenerated. But now he was back, and that's all he could ask for.

Back upstairs, Akiko huffed over the fact that there was nothing else she could do after going through all the DVDs she already owns. She walked over to Shoutarou's desk and pulled his book down from his face.

"Oi Akiko, what are you doing!?" He stated, furiously standing up from his car.

"Why won't you take these requests for finding these lost pets? You're sitting on your butt doing nothing, and doing nothing is going to be the downfall of this agency!" She held up the file papers on the lost pets, while also holding up her famous slipper.

Shoutarou rolled his eyes as he took a breath, "There is no way in hell I'm going to look for those pets! It'll ruin my hard-boiled image!"

Akiko laughed, "Hard-boiled...more like half-boiled."

"What did you say??"

Down in the secret room, Philip was just finishing up his research for today when he started to hear the two bickering upstairs.

'Aki-chan and Shoutarou are the same as always...' He sighed to himself as he was about to exit the Planetary Library when he saw a flash of hair from the corner of his eyes.

He turned around and found that no one was there, so he tried to leave again. But this time, noticeable footsteps were heard which caused him to investigate further. He searched behind the bookshelves, one by one, and found no one behind any of them. He then reached the last of the bookshelves and found a girl taking a book off the shelf and opening it to read its contents.

Her body form was slim, and her skin was quite pale. Her hair was long and a deep brown, hanging flatly on her shoulders and back with her bangs covering her eyes making it hard to see her face clearly. She wore a white short-sleeved hoodie over a white tank top. She also had white leggings that stopped at the beginning of her ankles, and white socks and sneakers.

She didn't notice he had been standing there observing her, until he decided to speak to her.

"Um...excuse me?" Philip spoke, startling the girl as she looked up from what she was reading, "Who are you?"

The girl quickly placed the book back onto the shelf, "No one." She answered as she quickly ran off.

Philip was about to run after her when he felt himself being forceily pushed out of the Planetary Library. Now, he was back in the secret room, book still open in hand. He slowly closed it as he looked around the room. No one was there, but he could still hear Akiko and Shoutarou telling each other off.

He had to tell Shoutarou his discovery.

He placed his book onto the desk, and ran upstairs. He swung the door open and walked inside the office, only to catch a slipper that Akiko tried to throw at Shoutarou.

"Oh...sorry Philip-kun." Akiko told him as she took it from his hands and walked back to the bed, glaring at Shoutarou on the way there.

"Shoutarou!" His eyes darted towards his partner as Shoutarou approached him.

"What is it, aibou?" Shoutarou asked as he gazed upon his partner with worried eyes.

"I was finishing up my research when I saw someone in the library." He explained to the detective, "But when I tried to talk to her, she ran off. And it somehow pushed me out of the library."

"Another person who could access the Planetary Library...?" Shoutarou asked aloud as he rubbed his chin in confusion.

"I thought you were the only one who could do that Philip-kun!" Akiko exclaimed in disbelief.

"I thought myself..." Philip replied as he worried his bottom lip, trying to think of a possible explanation for her appearance.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing anything aibou? You have been cooped in there all day..." Shoutarou asked.

Philip looked at him, "I'm not a liar Shoutarou, you should know that. I'm going try and go back into the library to see if she's still there."

"Oi Philip, wait!" But it was too late, he was already back in the secret room.

Shoutarou sighed as he walked back to his desk and sat down. Another person who could enter the Planetary Library? Who was this person, and would she be a threat to his beloved city?

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, making him sit up in his car.

"Akiko, go get the door."

She glared at him and mumbled something under her breath, something about doing everything around the agency. She opened the door and greeted a mysterious woman who wore a black coat, black skirt, and black heels. She wore sunglasses on her face, which she immediately took off once Akiko let her inside. In her hand was a medium sized briefcase.

Her eyes scanned the area until it landed onto Shoutarou, "You are Hidari Shoutarou am I correct?"

Shoutarou got up from his seat and started walking towards her, "Whose asking?"

"A potential client, if you can help me that is..." She answered as she sat down on one of the bright red couches.

Shoutarou took a chair and sat a few feet away from her, a smirk of his face, "I take that as an insult. I do happen to be the best detective there is in Futo."

She smiled while she crossed her legs, "Then, shall we begin?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the secret room, Philip reentered the Planetary Library again in hopes of finding the girl he had seen before.

"Hello?" He called as he walked around the bookshelves again, "Is anyone in here?"

It was still silent until he heard footsteps again. Soon he found himself a few bookshelves away from the mysterious girl he had met early.

"You were calling for me?" She asked, her body still with no emotion.

Philip slightly nodded as he tried to inch a bit closer to her. But when she stepped back with hesitant action, he stopped himself, "Who are you, and how can you access the library?"

The girl looked down for a bit before looking up, "To be honest...its hard to explain. Even I don't understand how. All I know is my physical body is in here and I need to find it. If you'll excuse me..."

"Wait!" Philip shouted, stopping her from leaving, "I can help you..."

She stood there silently looking at him up and down, making sure that she could trust him, "Okay, I guess I can trust you. I might as well explain to you more about me as much as I can."

He nodded.

"I've been in this place called Cure X for most of my life." The girl began to explained as the looked around the library, "A factory which is quite dangerous and secretive."

"I never heard of it before, I must look it up." Philip stated.

The girl shook her head, "I tried already but that book is locked, which is why I assumed they are so secretive. The reason they keep me there is because I have the ability to access a deep part of this place called The Archives. It holds the deepest secrets of the Earth, and if landed into the wrong hands can end it."

"That's impossible." Philip said with shock.

"It is possible." The girl stated, "And if I don't find my body, then I won't be able to escape from that place. But I'm only one person, and there's no way I can possibly escape on my own."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell us your story." Shoutarou told the woman as they sat.

She nodded, "My name is Kagome Choko, and I used to work at this factory named Cure X." "Cure X?" Akiko questioned.

"You might not have heard of it due to it being so secretive. They are a very dangerous company that are willing to put everyone's lives in danger only to get what they want. And they're doing this by devices called Gaia Memories, something they picked onto after the fall of Museum."

"We've handled those things before, so I think we can handle then." Shoutarou said with a confident look.

"You might think so, but I don't. These aren't just the regular Gaia Memories that you are used to detective. Cure X have found a way to upgrade these devices using the Archives."

"What are the Archives?" Shoutarou asked with seriousness this time.

"Its the Earth's deepest knowledge that could be found deep within the Planetary Library." She explained, "And there is only one person in the world who can access it, the one I need you to rescue from Cure X in order to stop all of this nonsense."

Choko reached over and took the briefcase from the floor and placed it onto her lap, "This is to be given to her when you get her."

"Aren't you going to come and get her once we save her?" Akiko asked in confusion, "You can give it to her then."

Choko sighed, "Unfortunately I cannot do so. Cure X is after me as well after I tried to save the girl and myself. They got to her before I could, and I was forced to leave without her."

Shoutarou stood up and took the briefcase from her, "Don't worry Choko-san, we'll save her from Cure X."

She nodded, "Thank you detective."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are you going to do about Cure X?" Philip asked as they sat down, leaning on one of the bookshelves after a failed attempt to find what she needed.

"Once I find my body, I'll have to think of ways to put a stop to Cure X before they put a stop to the world first." The girl sighed, "If only I knew where my body was..."

"Did you try the Archives? Maybe its there." Philip suggested.

The girl's eyes lite up as she began to get up, "You're right! I haven't even thought of looking in there. Thank you..." She stopped, not knowing who she was thanking. "Philip." He answered while standing up, "And you are called?"

She looked down, "To be honest, I don't remember anything at all about myself. So I just call myself The Key to the End, knowing that I'll be the cause of the world's end..."

Philip felt bad for her, he knowing from experience having suffered with the pain of not knowing who you are or who your family is.

"Make one for me." She stated pulling him out of his thoughts.

He smirked, "How very interesting. I've never given a name to someone before."

"It won't be so bad, I could really use something to call myself..."

He thought long and hard, before giving her an answer, "Evver? Do you like that?"

She rubbed her chin, "Evver... I like it!" She smiled brightly.

"Philip!" Shoutarou's voice echoed through the library.

"I better get going then." Evver said as she began to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" Philip asked.

Evver stopped and rubbed her chin for a short second before nodding. And with that, she was off.

Philip exited the library and found his partner walking down the stairs and onto the metal platform where he stood.

"What is it Shoutarou?" Philip asked as he faced him.

"We have a serious case to solve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading chapter one. And there is many more to come! ^_^


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutarou and Philip prepare to rescue Evver from Cure X, along with the help of Terui Ryu.
> 
> Will Evver find her body in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! Yay! I don't like keeping people to wait in suspence. But I also don't Luke to rush my chapters. So this one is going to have well quality!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

"We have a serious case." Shoutarou said as he sat down on the couch.

"What kind of case?" Philip asked with interest.

"We have to rescue this girl from this factory called Cure X." He explained, "I need you to do a lookup."

Philip worried his lip. A girl needing to be rescued from Cure X...

Evver!

"Shoutarou, the girl I was telling you about! The one I saw in the library, she is the one we're going to rescue." Philip pointed out.

"Ah, so you've spoken to her already?" Shoutarou asked.

Philip nodded, but frowned, "Which comes to the conclusion that we can't look up Cure X. She told me that she too was unable to find any information on them."

"Ugh, what are we going to do now?" Shoutarou covered his face and groaned.

"I'll have to find out later if she knows anything about Cure X's security system, so we'll be able to get in easily. Right now she is quite busy." Philip opened his book again to enter the library again once he heard Shoutarou's groan of approval.

 

Evver made it towards the end of the Planetary Library and to what seemed to be the opening if the Archives. The opening seemed to be a blue portal-like door that was see through. She put her hand through the door, which easily went through with no problem. And she soon made her whole body go through the passage way.

In the Archives were many bookshelves that held old-looking books and scrolls that could go back to centuries ago, or even older then that. Evver examined every aisle to find where her physical body might be. About a few times she stopped to examine the books or scrolls on the shelves that pulled her interests. And eventually she found her empty body on the floor at the end aisle of the last shelf.

She ran quickly next to it and knealt down beside it, examining it to find a way to get back into it.

'Maybe if I hold onto my hand and close my eyes, there would be a possibility it'll work...' She thought as she took hold of her pale hand and held onto it as she closed her eyes.

She could feel a sort of tug and pull feeling in her head, which lead to her eye sight going black. She woke up a few seconds later in the same position that she found her body in. Lifting herself off the ground, she looked at her hands and body to make sure everything was stable.

She sighed in relief once everything was fine, "Time to go find Philip to tell him the news."

 

Philip wondered around, reading a few books to distract himself while he waited for Evver to return. He found an intriguing topic about the Bahamas, and decided to read about it.

"Philip!" Evver yelled as she ran up to him, "My body is back, so now I can wake up!"

"That's wonderful." He replied as he shut the book and placed it on the shelf, "My partner has told me some interesting news."

It was Evver's turn to look intrigued, "Your partner...what about?"

"A client came in today in hopes of rescuing you from Cure X." He explained.

She tilted her head to the side, "Did your partner catch the person's name?"

"I believe it is Kagome Choko."

Evver immediately froze from where she stood with a surprised look on her face, "Choko-san...but I thought...they did something to her."

"She's in hiding from Cure X after that escape attempt she tried with you." Philip also mentioned.

"I remember that..." Evver sighed, "I really thought we were going to escape from that place. But someone found out about it, and the next thing I know there were a bunch of guards in front of my room's door..."

She facial expression grew serious, "So, you need my help on getting in, am I correct?"

Philip nodded.

"Then I shall see what I can do. Meet me back here in a few minutes, it won't take long."

With that, Evver closed her eyes and exited the Planetary Library.

 

Her body ached once she started coming through. She had been immobilized for how long when she was trapped inside of the library. She only could sit up slowly and look around her "room" as one may call it.

The only things that were in there were a white desk and chair along with bed that she was already in. The lights were a dark bluish and there were no windows. The room itself was quite small.

She pulled the covers off of her legs and slowly pushed them over the sides of the bed. Without a rush, she helped herself stand up and walked around using the desks and walls. She made her way to the door, which had a small window peeking into the hallway and looked through it. She could see a few scientists walking and talking amongst themselves, and some guards patrolling the hallways. She could also see a few cameras near the ends of the hallways as well.

This was going to be one hard escape, especially since she's physically weak from being in bed for that long. If only she could find a way to disable the cameras, so it'd be easier for Philip and his partner to sneak around the place.

She walked away from the door and then back to the bed, where she sat down to think. Her eyes stumbled across a black device on top of the desk, and walked over to look at it.

A laptop!

But she didn't own one. Maybe one of the scientists left it there while they were trying  to keep an eye out for if she woke up. But now she could use it to hack into the security cameras of the building without being detected.

Suddenly she heard voices coming towards her room. She could let them take the computer away, it was her only hope. She quickly his it under her bed, got into her bed and acted as if she was still in her comatose state.

The door opened, and Evver made sure to keep her body still while they walked around the room.

"I swore I put my laptop in here when I was keeping watch..." A male voice said as he moved the chair around to look under the table.

"You're losing stuff all the time Kei...you should really put your stuff in a safe place." A female voice said, one that Evver recognized.

It was her scientist friend Matsushita Sumiko. She had become friends with her ever since Choko had disappeared. She was quite the kind, sisterly figure to her.

"Oh well then, let's go look in another room." Kei said as the two walked out of the room.

Evver waited a good two minutes before getting up, just in case if they went back. Once the coast was clear, she removed the laptop from under the bed and opened it.

The first thing she was greeted with was a four pin password.

'Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought.' She didn't want to start entering random passcodes, for it might lock up the computer, 'What would be a reasonable code?'

Cure X...Cure X...

'Maybe if I count the positions of where the letters are in the alphabet, then I could get something...' But then she frowned, 'But the other letter might be double digits...maybe if I add there digits together it'll give me one number!'

She began putting the pieces together:  
C was the third letter in the alphabet so the first number was 3.  
U was the twenty- first number in the alphabet so 1 plus 2 equals 3, the second pin number  
R was the eighteenth number in the alphabet and 1 plus 8 equals 9, which is the third pin number.  
E was the fifth letter in the alphabet so 5 was the last pin number.

'Let's see if it works...' Evver put in the pin, and the computer confirmed it letting her into the database.

She sighed in relief as she began trying to hack into the security system without being detected.

'There are a bunch a firewalls blocking my entrance, but that can be fixed.' She put in a few codes she'd learned from Choko in case they wanted to escape. Once she got the firewall down, she set up a way to close all of the security cameras for when Philip and his partner were ready to come.

Once she was finished, she closed the laptop and his it under her bed again. She laid back in bed, and reentered the Planetary Library. She found Philip waiting for her by where she had last seen him.

"I managed to find a way to disable the cameras for you guys to get in a bit more easily." She explained, "But there will be security around, and I can't help out with that."

"You've already done enough Evver, that's all we really need to get in. The guards will not be a problem." Philip smiled.

Evver raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? Those guards are highly trained."

"My partner and I are a two-in-one detective, and a single kamen rider." He answered with a knowing look.

"Kamen...rider?" She was unsure of what he meant, but she trusted him, "Then I guess we'll be meeting each other tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Right."

She smiled, "See you then."

And with that, both left the library.

 

"She has successfully completed the way of us getting into the factory without us being spotted by the cameras." Philip informed to Shoutarou that evening.

Akiko had already gone home to her apartment she shared with Terui Ryu. And Shoutarou had already informed the other rider about the mission, and he was ready to come and help.

"This girl is smarter than she seems..." Shoutarou said as he sighed.

"You're not worried, are you partner?" Philip asked with smirked, "Maybe you're too half-boiled for the job..."

"Oi, I'm not worried." He shouted, "We just don't know what these new and improved Gaia memories are about."

"I trust in you and Terui Ryu." Philip told him, "And so does Evver."

"Evver?" Shoutarou asked, "Is that her name?" 

"Not her real one, but she asked me to give one to her." Philip replied, "Anyway, good night Shoutarou."

"Night." He replied as he watched his partner walk back into the secret room.

It was finally the day of her escape, and Evver couldn't be more excited. She had spent most of the night (or what seemed to be night once all the guards left) reading books to distract herself until the event. Finally after what seemed like forever, she would get to see Choko again. It was like a lost child reuniting with their mother.

"I see you're already here." A voice said with a slight chuckle.

Evver turned around and laughed, "Of course! After all, this will be the first time I've been outside."

"Don't worry. My friends and I will surely get you out." Philip ensured.

"How many friends do you have?"

"Many, but they are more acquainted with Shoutarou than they are with me."

Evver nodded, "You're not very social...like me."

He looked at her, "You can say that." He smiled, "I better get going then."

Evver nodded, "See you soon Philip."

 

Evver laid in her bed, the laptop safely under her bed in case someone came into the room. She was quite frightened for what would take place today, but she did have hope.

But would hope be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you in Chapter three! ^_^


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutarou and Terui head over to Cure X to save Evver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

Philip walked into the office to find Shoutarou, Terui Ryu, and Akiko. Shoutarou and Terui were talking to each other while Akiko was sitting at the table reading a book.

"She's on standby." Philip told them as he sat in the chair next to Akiko.

"Then we should get going then." Terui nodded as he began to leave.

"We'll be back soon." Shoutarou said following after Terui.

"We guys better not get yourselves killed!" Akiko yelled after them, "Come home safe!"

Before she had left the agency after giving them the case, Choko had provided them with the address of the factory. It seemed to be located in the far parts of Futo, a perfect place to be in secret.

Shoutarou and Terui made it to the area and set their bikes in a place where they would stay hidden. Shoutarou took out his phone and called Philip.

"Yes Shoutarou? Have you made it there yet?"

"Yea, you can tell Evver to disable the cameras." He told the younger half of the rider.

"Understood." And he hung up the phone.

 

Philip opened his book and entered the Planetary Library. He found Evver reading a few books from the shelves.

"Evver." He greeted as she turned to look at him.

"Hey Philip." Evver greeted back, "Something wrong."

He shook his head, "My partner and Terui Ryu are at the factory, so you can disable the cameras now."

Evver smiled, "Got it! Be right back then."

She closed her eyes and found herself back in her small room. She got up from her bed and retrieved the laptop from under it. She placed it onto her desk and sat down, opening the computer. After putting in the pin, she then started placing in the codes to disable the cameras. Once the cameras were all down, she placed the laptop under her bed again and returned to the library.

"All done." She announced to Philip, "Your partner and his friend can proceed."

He nodded, "Thanks Evver."

She shook her head, "No need to be thanking me, I should be thanking you. You guys are the ones saving me after all."

He nodded as he returned to reality to call Shoutarou.

"All clear, thanks partner." Shoutarou said as he hung up, "The cameras are down, so we can move."

"Good timing too. Its seems like the security is going inside." Terui pointed out.

"Probably found out about the cameras." Shoutarou suggested, "Let's go."

The two then quickly made their way into the building.

All of the guards stood around a man in a black suit, who also had a golden cane. He had a blank look on his face as if he wasn't fazed by the situation.

"Someone disabled the cameras, meaning someone is trying to break in." The man started, "Get rid of them at any costs."

"And the girl?" One of the guards asked.

The man turned to him, "Protect her room at any costs...let's just say your lives depend on it."

The guards looked at each other before running off to find the intruders.

 

Shoutarou and Terui ran through the empty hallways, trying to find where Evver could be. But their search was put on pause when they heard footsteps approaching from both sides. Soon, they were surrounded by guards.

"Great..." Shoutarou groaned.

The guards then took out their own set of memories and plugged them into their arms, turning them into minions.

"And they have memories too..." Terui sighed, "Let's transform, Hidari."

Shoutarou nodded as he took out a red and black device from is vest and placed it onto his waist, "Let's go Philip."

Terui took out a motorcycle handle-like driver and placed it onto his waist.

 

Akiko went out to go buy Philip peppers for his new obsession while the boy kept himself occupied with his book. A similar driver to Shoutaroy's appeared around his waist. Giving a knowing look, he closed his book and stood up from where he sat. He took out his green memory and pressed its button on the bottom.

'Cyclone!' It exclaimed.

Philip then placed it onto the right side of the driver. The memory dissolved into green data and his conscience left his body, falling gracefully onto the floor.

 

Philip's memory appeared on the right side of Shoutarou's, and he plugged it down. He then pulled out a blackish-purple memory and pressed its button.

'Joker!' 

"Henshin!" He said as he placed it into the left side of his driver.

Terui took out a red memory pressed the button.

'Accel!'

"Hen......shin!" He said and placed it into the mono slot of the driver, revving the Power Throttle up.

Shoutarou placed his driver into the W position and wind surrounded his body, making the W armor appear.

Terui let go of the Power Throttle and his Accel armor appeared.

"Hidari, I can take care of these guys." Accel said, "You go find the girl."

"Understood, thank Teri." W said as he jumped over the guards to go find Evver.

When the guards seemed to be going after him, Accel took out his Engine Blade and put in the Engine Memory.

'Engine!'

"Let's break away!" Accel proclaimed as he began to slice through the minions.

He blocked the minions passage way and kicked them away, so they had no way in going after W. He squuezed his left Clutch Lever and revved up the Power Throttle.

'Accel, Maximum Drive!'

"Despair awaits you all at the finish!" Accel said as he kicked all of the minion, and explosion following suit.

Evver got up from her bed and looked out the small window on the door. 

No one in sight!

This was her move to start trying to find Philip's partner. She opened the door and slowly walked into the hallway. She quietly closed the door behind her and started to walk left. She peeked through that hallway and continued on down the hall.

"Hey, your up!" A voice said from behind her. 

Evver stiffened up as she slowly turned around to look behind her to find her friend Sumiko.

"Sumiko-san...what are you doing here?" Evver asked nervously.

"I was coming to check up on you because we were all warned that there were intruders in the building." Sumiko explained, "I didn't expect to see you up and walking around."

"I see..." Evver looked down, "Listen Sumiko, I need to get out of here and you have to help me."

Sumiko raised an eyebrow, "Help you escape? Why?"

"I hate it here! I never go outside, I don't know what being human is like, and I want to go find Choko-san again!" She explained.

"But...you have me." Sumiko pressured, "I'll be here for you! Choko left you here because she was selfish and didn't care about you."

"That's not it." Evver replied, "She left because she almost got caught in trying to save me. Please Sumiko-san, don't tell anyone, I'm begging you!"

The scientist looked down, "...Okay."

Evver smiled and hugged the older woman, "Thank you, I'll never forget you Sumiko-san." And she took off down the hall.

Once she was out of sight, Sumiko grimaced, 'Choko is messing things up around here. She's going to pay for it.'

The scientists then took out her walkie talkie and pressed the side button, "The girl escaped. She's running down Hall 3B."

(A/N: Traitor!)

Evver continued running down the hallwayhallway until she found herself in the main room. It showed the main floor in the middle of it that looked like a long way down.

"I better get to it." She said aloud as she started to walk towards the staircase, but was stopped by proceeding footsteps.

"Huh...?" Evver asked in fright as she looked from side to side. Guards had started to pile in, surrounding her on each side and blocking the staircase.

"Don't move!" One guard yelled as they held up their guns.

Evver immediately placed her hands up. She was trapped, and there was no way she was going to get down easily.

W made it to the third floor and followed the hallway that lead to the part that views the main floor. He looked over, and on the other side was Evver helplessly surrounded by guards.

"Shoutarou, we have to save her!" Philip stated as Was eye blinked red on the right side.

"On it!" He said as W began to run over to the other side where Evver was being held captive.

The guards saw him coming and began pointing their guns at him. 

"That's not fair..." W said as he shook his index finger in a way of saying no no no.

He then took out his blue memory and pressed the button.

'Trigger!'

He replaced his Joker memory with the Trigger Memory and placed the driver back into W mode, placing the black side of W with a blue side. W then took out the Trigger Magnum and began shooting at the guards to get out of his way.

"Now, count up your sins!" Both Shoutarou and Philip said as they continued to fire at the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	5. The Next Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for W, Accel, and Evver to escape from Cure X. Sumiko finds out what Evver has been up to and sends someone to destroy W and Accel.
> 
> How can Evver save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Let's get to it! ^_^

Evver opened her eyes and looked around, finding all the guards that once surrounded her on the floor. She looked over at W, who had just began to approach her.

She gazed upon him, "Thanks."

"It is my job after all, Miss." Shoutarou said as he took her hand in his.

"So, you must be Philip's partner."

"The left half at least." W's right eye blinked as Philip spoke.

Evver raised a brow as she heard Philip's voice, but shook it off, "Come on, we have to get out of here before more guards come."

"Let's go find Terui." Shoutarou pulled Evver along as they ran down the staircase that went to the main floor.

They found the second rider finishing off a few more guards. He turned around and saw W with Evver.

"Good, you found her."

"And just in time too." Shoutarou mentioned, "Let's go."

 

Sumiko watched as they ran out of the building and to their motorcycles. She narrowed her eyes as she walked down the hallway and into Evver's old room. She slowly walked around before taking the chair and throwing it across the room. She huffed as she crossed her arms in defeat.

Why would she want to leave and go after Choko? Was she not good enough?

A beep was heard from under Evver's bed, and Sumiko bent over to check it out.

'Kei's laptop?' She thought as she pulled it out and opened the top.

She found the program that disabled the cameras still on and quickly turned it off.

'She knew about this escape beforehand in order to do something like this!' She took the laptop and smashed it onto the ground, walking out of the room after.

 

Sumiko walked into an office and closed the door behind her. She turned to face the desk in the middle of the room to find the main with the suit sitting there.

"They took the girl...didn't they?" The man asked as he folded his hands.

Sumiko sighed, "Those guards are good for nothing, Boss."

He looked at her, "Send someone after them at once. The faster we eliminate them, the faster we can get the girl back."

"Understood." Sumiko replied as she walked out of the room.

 

Shoutarou and Terui parked their bikes outside of the agency and brought Evver inside. Philip and Akiko approached them once they walked inside.

"I knew you guys could do it." Akiko happily walked over to Terui and hugged him.

Evver looked around nervously then to the riders, "Thank you...for everything."

"No problem." Shoutarou said as he walked over to get the briefcase, "But its not over yet, they'll be coming after you for a while." He handed her the briefcase, "This is from Choko."

"She's not coming here?" Evver asked in disappointment.

"Unfortunately that would be too dangerous." Teri replied to her as he let go of Akiko, "Its best if you two stayed apart for now."

Evver frowned, but nodded.

"Evver, come on! We can open the briefcase together." Philip told her as he eyed it. He really wanted to know what was in it.

But the briefcase opening was put to a stop when Shoutarou's phone beeped.

"Dopant. Let's go Terui, Philip." Shoutarou stated as he walked out the door followed by Terui and a pouting Philip.

Akiko smiled at Evver and sat down next to her, "Hi, my name is Narumi Akiko the chief of this agency. Nice to meet you."

"Hi..." Evver said as she looked at the briefcase sadly.

"I know you wanted to see Choko-san really badly, but I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon." Akiko reassured, "Why not see what she left you inside the briefcase?"

Evver nodded, "You're right, I should."

She then began to undo the locks on the briefcase as Akiko eagerly leaned over her to see what was inside. When she opened it, she saw a note on top of something that was wrapped. She took the note first and began to read it:

'My dear, if you are reading this note, the detective has successfully rescued you from Cure X. I'm sorry that I'm not able to come and see you, it is quite dangerous for now. But I promise you that we will soon meet again. In this case is something that can be used to stop Cure X...by you. Use it wisely and I hope that one day, Cure X will be stopped. See you soon love!'  
Choko.

Evver placed the note aside and unwrapped what Choko had left her. Inside was a red and black device similar to...

"A driver!" Akiko screamed in shock.

"You know what this is?" Evver asked as she examined it herself. This one only had one slot.

"Its what Shoutarou-kun and Philip-kun use to transform, but theirs have two slots." Akiko explained.

Evver looked into the briefcase and found two memories that were beside the driver, one white/blue and one black/gold.

"Maybe Choko-san wants me to help them fight Cure X." Evver suggested as she took out the white/blue memory.

She then stood up and opened the door.

"Wait, you can't leave!" Akiko yelled after her and followed her out the door.

 

Shoutarou, Philip, and Terui made it to where the Dopant was and found it standing there ready to attack. The Dopant seemed to resemble a monster wrapped up in chains.

"Let's be careful with this one. It could be one of those new Gaia Memories." Philip mentioned as Shoutarou put on the driver, making his appear.

Terui also placed on his driver and pulled out his memory.

'Accel!'

"Hen...shin!" He said.

Philip and Shoutarou took out their memories.

'Cyclone!'

'Joker!'

"Henshin!" They both said.

Philip placed in his memory and it teleported into Shoutarou's driver. Shoutarou placed it in along with his and placed the driver into W mode.

Terui placed in his memory and revved the Power Throttle, letting it go.

'Cyclone, Joker!'

'Accel!'

Both of their armor appeared and Philip's body collapsed onto the ground.

"Now, count up your sins!" W stated as he did his pose.

"Let's break away!" Accel said as he took out his engine blade.

They ran towards the monsters, but were quickly grabbed by the Dopant's chains. The Dopant then began to throw them around.

"Ah, this isn't going to work!" Shoutarou yelled as W tried to break lose.

W then replaced the Cyclone Memory with a yellow memory.

'Luna!'

He placed his driver back into W mode and W's right side was replaced with a yellow side.

'Luna, Joker!'

W used its arm to reach down to the Dopant and try to hit it but the Dopant caught with another one of its chains.

 

Evver and Akiko made it to where the riders were and saw how much they were struggling. Evver then spotted Philip's body on the ground and ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" She asked Akiko, who had walked up next to her.

"Don't worry Evver, he's W right now with Shoutarou." Akiko explained.

"Interesting..." Evver said as she stood up. She then spotted the riders struggling with the Dopant, "They need help."

"Ready to try out that driver of yours?" Akiko asked giving the girl a knowing look.

Evver nodded, "I have to. They've already helped me, its time I helped them"

She looked at the driver before she placed it around her waist, attaching itself to her. She then took the white/blue memory and pressed its button.

'Snow!' (1) It exclaimed.

She placed it into the slot and pushed it out.

'Snow!' It exclaimed again followed by a harp music playing.

Snowflakes surrounded Evver's body as her armor appeared over her body.

Her armor had long white boots, long white gloves, white chest plate made for a girl that was outlined with a turquoise blue along with a white skirt. White fabric also covered up the parts that some of the armor couldn't (upper thigh, upper arms, neck, etc.) She also had a white medium length cape that was turquoise on the other side. Her helmet had turquoise eyes snowflakes on each side almost near where the ends of her eyes would be. 

(A/N: I almost had a hard time describing that. Hopefully when my drawing skills get a little better, I'll be able to draw it out for you guys!)

Akiko stared in shock at the newly transformed Evver. She was actually pretty happy, a female rider finally! She'll definitely show Shoutarou whose boss!

"I'll be back." Evver told her with a salute before charging towards the monster, "Ice Sword!"

A sword with a sharp blade along with a turquoise handle and snowflake at the end appeared in the girls hand. She then used it to cut the chains that were binding W and Accel to the Dopant. W and Accel fell to the floor, but quickly got up to find out who their savior was. They were shocked to see who it was.

"Another rider?" Accel couldn't believe it.

"I wonder what Gaia Memory she's using..." Philip wondered as he worried his lips with W's right hand.

The Dopant angrily began throwing chains at Evver in attempt to capture her, but failed miserably as Evver kept slicing through them every time.

"And this is for hurting my friends!" She yelled as she sliced the Dopant's chest sending it aback and onto the floor, "And the finish!"

Evver took the Snow Memory out of the slot and placed it into the Maximum Drive slot.

'Snow, Maximum Drive!'

Evver's sword charged up with a blue light surrounding it, "Frosted Slash!" And finished off the monster with one last slash.

The Dopant exploded, leaving a very hurt male and a broken memory. Accel quickly changed out of Accel and took the man in handcuffs. Meanwhile, Evver walked back over to Akiko, but didn't change out of her armor just yet. W quickly followed her over, changing back into Shoutarou and Philip waking up right after.

"...Thanks for helping us." Shoutarou told the 'mysterious rider'.

The rider laughed, "I was only returning the favor."

Both cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Evver then disengaged her driver and changed back into herself, shocking both.

 

"This driver was in the briefcase that Choko-san left me, along with these two memories." Evver explained as she held the two memories up.

"We know the first one is the Snow Memory, but what's the other one?" Shoutarou asked eyeing the black memory.

Evver looked at it and pressed its button.

'Rain!'(2)

"That says it all." Akiko pointed out.

"Why would Choko-san leave me this?" Evver asked as she placed the driver back into the case, "I'm just a rookie with no experience in or about the world." 

She closed the case and tried to hand it back to Shoutarou, "I'm not capable of using this..."

"Don't say that Evver!" Akiko rested a hand on the girl's shoulders.

"She's right, Choko must have given it to you for a reason." Philip put in.

Shoutarou slowly pushed the briefcase back in the girl's direction before kneeling down to her sitting level, "This all might be new to you...I know by experience. But in the end you'll get better, I promise you that."

"You'll help me...right?" Evver asked staring deeply into his eyes.

He nodded.

"We'll all help you." Akiko said as she took the girl's hands in hers.

Evver looked at her before smiling.

Shoutarou smirked before walking over to his desk, putting his feet up, and crossing his arms.

"Evver! You'll need a name!" Philip exclaimed as he walked over to the girl.

Evver cocked her head to the side, "A name? But don't I already have one?"

"No silly." Akiko playfully hit the girl with one of her slippers that read 'Silly!', "A name for your rider."

"Oo...I don't know what to choose..." Evver scruntched her eyebrows in thought. She then took a good look at her two memories, "How about Storm?"

"Ah! Kamen Rider Storm, an interesting choice." Philip said as he began to take a look at Evver's memories.

Shoutarou watched the three with a small smile on his face, 'Kamen Rider Storm, huh? Another rider to help defend Futo from Cure X's evil.'

He was secretly excited that Evver had asked him to help her out to become a better rider. His boss was a mentor to him, and now he was being one to someone else. This is going to be one hell of a job for this hard-boiled detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Snow Memory (Sunō Memori)- This is the memory used by Evver. It is the memory of blizzards and allows its user to freeze the opponent for 5 seconds to deliver a Memory Break.  
> Weapon: Ice Sword
> 
> 2) Rain Memory (Rein Memori)- This is the second memory used by Evver. It is the memory of thunderstorms. The user can create lightning from the sky and use it for a Memory Break.  
> Weapon: Thunder Staff


	6. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help keep Evver and her rider identity hidden, Akiko gives her a makeover. Evver explains one of her traumatic experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love makeovers! And I hope you enjoy this one! ^_^

Evver tossed and turned, her body shaking in fear. She ran through the dark and shallow halls of the Cure X factory. It felt as if she was still there, still in her deep sleep...still trapped. Then, a hand grabbed her from behind and jolted her from her sleep. She sat up from her position on the couch (she offered to sleep there) and looked at the clock.

4:38 a.m.

She sighed as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. There was no way she was going to sleep again...not after that dream she had. This was her first day of actual freedom. She was finally going to experience the world. No way will Cure X ever get their hands on her again. She wanted to save the world, not end it!

She kept herself up thinking for another two hours until she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up in the now slightly brighter room, and saw that Shoutarou was already up and going. His hair looked freshly washed and tossled, and her wore his usual vest, blouse, and pants. A blue blouse and black vest to be exact, which had a black tie included. The older male walked over to the kitchen area to get some coffee ready.

"Oi Evver, couldn't sleep?" Shoutarou asked startling her out of her thoughts.

If it weren't for her stiff position on the couch, she would have fallen off right there.

She slowly nodded, slightly embarrassed and she didn't know why she felt that way. Why should she anyway? You were sleeping in a stranger's house, and you only met the person yesterday. It was going to take her a while to sleep.

"Well since your up, come have some coffee with me." He offered.

She nodded again as she unwrapped herself from her covers and walked over to the table and sat down. Akiko had lent her a pair of pajamas, and told her that today she'd go to get her own pair. And she felt quite awkward in it, being a little too tight in the chest.

The detective walked over with two cups of freshly made hot coffee and handed one to the girl, which she took. They sat their in silence for a few minutes before Shoutarou decided to speak up.

"I used to have trouble sleeping as well...after I first became W." He sipped his coffee, "It took a while to get used to."

"Oh..." Evver simply said as she sipped her coffee.

"But you'll get the hang of it." He stated.

She nodded but frowned, "That's not the only problem. I've had many traumatic experiences in that place...none leave my mind and it haunts me no matter how long ago they were."

"Mind telling?" Shoutarou asked concerned.

Evver looked down at her cup, "I rather not...right now that is. Maybe when I feel ready."

He slowly nodded, "I understand."

He gulped down the rest of his coffee and got up. He washed his cup and sat down at his desk.

"If you need me, I'll be doing some filing."

Evver nodded as she downed the rest of her coffee and washed her cup. Her hand lingered over to her right eye, but she quickly took it down and rested her hand at her side. She decided to go check to see if Philip was awake. She needed something to do before Akiko came, which was at 8. She walked over to the secret room's door and opened the door. Inside she could already hear heavy research coming from where the boy was.

She walked over to him, "Good morning Philip."

At the sound of her voice, the male turned around, "Evver, you just in time to join me for my research."

"Then, I shall join you then." Evver said.

As he reentered the Planetary Library, Evver sat down on the couch and entered the library herself. Inside, she found the boy surrounded by a few books.

"What are you researching today?" She asked.

"Makeup!" He replied, "After I heard you and Aki-chan talking about it yesterday, I found myself deeply intrigued by it and wanted to find out: Why do girls wear makeup all the time?"

"I wonder myself..." Evver thought as she took one of the books and started going through it.

Was this what Akiko was going on about? Lip gloss, eye shadow, blush...she didn't need all of that. All she needed was her identity consealed! But could makeup actually do that?

She spent the next 2 hours reading about it until her heard the agency door open.

"Evver, where are you~?" She heard a sing song voice asked.

Evver came out of the library and went up the stairs to greet the chief.

"Good morning Akiko." She smiled.

"Oh, good morning Evver! Ready for our adventure?" Akiko asked with a smirk.

She gulped. Why did she feel so frightened? But she nodded anyway in response.

 

After taking a shower and putting on an outfit Akiko had brought her, the two headed on their way with Shoutarou warning them to be careful.

"Where are we off to first?" Evver asked curiously as they walked through the semi-busy streets of Futo.

"First, we're going to get you some new clothes. We can't have you walking around in your other clothes." Akiko explained, "Then, we're going to my apartment so I can do your hair!"

Sounds quite fun! Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

They soon stopped at their first destination, one of Akiko's favorite clothing stores. Thankfully, they had her size so it was easy to find things that she liked. They tried on about 20+ outfits before taking a select 5 outfits and some pajamas that fit. They then went to a shoe store where they got 4 pairs of ankle boots and 2 pairs of sneakers (one in plain white to replace the old ones and one in pink and light purple). Akiko even got a few things for herself before the two headed to her apartment.

"Alright Evver, let's see what we can do about your hair." Akiko said as they set the bags down.

Evver sat down where Akiko wanted her to and waited for what was about to happen. The chief then came over with some shampoo, conditioner, a comb, a brush, and some scissors.

"Okay, let's start!"

Akiko first started to push the hair away from Evver's face, but noticed something. On Evver's right eye was a simple white eye patch.

Evver had seemed to notice that Akiko found her eye patch, but didn't say anything.

"Is...your eye okay Evver?" Akiko asked softly trying not to be too overbearing about the situation.

Evver hesitated before nodding, "Its a story for another time..."

Akiko nodded. Whatever those people did to her in that factory must have been too traumatizing for the girl, she could barely talk about them.

"You probably having changed it in a while. I'll buy you some new ones on the way to the agency later, okay?"

"Thank you Akiko." Evver smiled.

 

After the shampooing and the conditioning, Akiko dried the girls hair off and started to style it. She tried in every possible way to help Evver keep her eye patch hidden until she was ready to show it off. After, she blow dried and flat ironed until its the way she wanted it to be: semi long with curled ends and a bang that covered her right eye.

She then proceeded to do her makeup: a very soft look with light pink blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss. She also added in some mascara and eye liner. When she was done, Evver was barely recognizable.

"Let's go put on one of your outfits and go show the boys." Akiko suggested with a devilish smirk.

Evver blushed, "The boys? Why...?"

"Well I don't know about Philip, his dream girl is named Research, but Shoutarou always goes head over heels for pretty girls." Akiko explained, "Now, let's go!"

 

"One of our newest memories were destroyed!?" The man in the suit yelled to Sumiko, who cringed.

"It seems that it wasn't the usual two riders who defeated it, but this new one." Sumiko replied.

"A new kamen rider huh?" The man asked as he folded his hands, "This is going to be a problem Sumiko..."

Sumiko frowned, "Just because this new rider defeated this Dopant doesn't mean she can defeat all of them..."

"Then send another one out, and try to get rid of this new rider."

Sumiko nodded as she exited the room. She then walked into her office and sat down in her seat, crossing her legs. Pressing the speaking button on her telephone, she spoke sternly.

"Send me Yui." She called before letting go of the button.

A few minutes later, a brunette walked into the room with a slight smirk on her face.

"You called Sumiko-san?" The woman asked.

Sumiko rolled her eyes, "No time for fun and games! I want you to get rid of that new rider in town, and while your at it try to get rid of the other riders as well."

"Got it!" Yui saluted before walking out of the room.

Sumiko sighed as she rested her head on the desk, 'I'll get you back Choko...'

 

Akiko and Evver appeared back to the agency, but Akiko stopped the girl from going in.

"You're going to be a surprise." She told the younger girl, "Stay here until I call you."

Evver nodded as she watched Akiko walk slightly through the door of the agency.

Akiko spotted Shoutarou at his desk reading a book, while Philip was also reading his book.

"We're back!" She called causing the two to raise their heads, "And I have a surprise."

"What surprise is this Aki-chan?" Philip said putting g his book down and getting his full attention.

Akiko smirked and peeked her head out the door, "Come on Evver!"

She opened the door wider in order for her to walk through the door. When Shoutarou looked up from his book, he almost dropped it in shock. The girl that they had just found yesterday had transformed into a beautiful goddess.

She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a navy blue overall skirt. She also had navy blue knee high stockings with a few small white stripes, along with white sneakers.

Evver was blushing the while entire time.

Both boys didn't know what do say. They were quite stunned by her new appearance.

"Well, say something!" Akiko pestered as she crossed her arms.

Philip was the first to speak, "The choice of clothing suits you very well Evver."

She smiled, "Thank you Philip."

"And Shoutarou...?" Akiko looked at the detective.

He didn't have the words to describe her. Beautiful, charming, it was too hard to choose!

"You look pretty." He simple said, but soon regretted it once Evver frowned a bit like she expected more.

"Thanks." She answered before turning to Philip, "Let's continue our research now Philip."

Philip nodded as they both walked into the secret room and closed the door.

Akiko walked over to the detective and smacked him on the head with one of her slippers, "Pretty!? That's it? The hell is wrong with you Shoutarou?"

"I chocked!" He defended.

Akiko sighed before sitting at the table, "Evver could really use some encouragement you know. She does look up to you, and you did say you were going to help her..."

He really did feel bad about his choice of words, but this wasn't going to be the only time he would compliment her.

"Now I want you to march down there and compliment her correctly." Akiko demanded pointing her finger towards the secret room door.

Shoutarou sighed before getting up from his seat and walking over to the door with Akiko behind him. He opened the door and began walking over to where Philip and Evver were. He sighed again before calling out her name.

"Evver." He called.

The girl opened her eyes and smiled up to him, "Shoutarou, is there something wrong?"

He gulped, "Uh...I just wanted to say that...you...you look-"

But before he could finish, a knocking was heard from upstairs.

Akiko frowned, "Whoever this is better be important!"

Shoutarou went upstairs followed by Akiko and Evver who was being pulled upstairs by Akiko. Shoutarou opened the door and was greeted by a woman with brunette hair, and she looked 'frightened'.

Evver couldn't help but noticed something strange on her arm.

"You must help me." The woman said, "There's something attacking the city."

"I can't refuse to help a beautiful lady." Shoutarou replied, "Show me the way!"

The woman then lead Shoutarou away, closing the door behind himself.

Akiko frowned, "Well, he compliments her easily, but not you huh Evver?"

"It doesn't matter." She answered sadly, but frowned, "But that lady, she had something weird on her arm."

"What was it?" Akiko asked.

"Can I have something to draw with please?"

Akiko nodded as she got a pencil and a piece of paper for the girl. Evver then proceeded in drawing what she saw, and she draw it pretty well too.

"A Dopant mark!" Akiko exclaimed.

"There's no danger in the town...yet." Evver explained, "She is the danger, and she's after Shoutarou!"

"Then we have to go save him!" Akiko replied.

Evver took her driver and memories and ran out the door with Akiko in pursuit.

Shoutarou and the woman (Yui) made it to the area where she wanted him and stopped.

"Well Miss, looks like the danger is gone." Shoutarou mentioned.

Yui laughed which caused him to raise an eyebrow, "The danger is not over yet detective."

She smirked, "Its only just begun!"

She pulled out her memory and pressed the button, 'Jealousy!'

Shoutarou quickly wiped out his Double driver and called for Philip. He quickly transformed into W just after Yui transformed into the Dopant.

"It was so easy to pull you into my trap detective." The Dopant taunted, "Let's see how easy it'll be to defeat you!"

"We'll have to see about that." Shoutarou stated as he wiped out his silver memory.

'Metal!'

He switched the Joker memory with the Metal memory and changed the driver back into W mode.

'Cyclone, Metal!' And W's black side was transformed into silver.

Shoutarou took the Metal Shaft from his back and was ready to defend himself. The Dopant raised her hand, which shoot out energy blast, and shot them towards W. He blocked each one with his Metal Shaft and then started hitting the monster. It had no effect on her.

"I told you it won't work on me detective." The Dopant taunted as she hit him down with one of her blasts, "Give up now!"

"Hey!" Evver called as she and Akiko ran up to W and blocked him from any more of the Dopants attack.

"Ah, the girl from before..." The Dopant said as she chuckled, "Upset that I ran off with the detective?"

"Shut up." Evver simply said, "You decieve people with your looks for the fun of it, but you won't let it slide."

"Oh?" The Dopant cocked her head to the side, "So what? Are you going to take me on?"

"Gladly." Evver said as she placed on her driver. She turned to Akiko, "You guys should move out of the way."

Akiko nodded and helped W up.

Evver eyed her memories, 'I'm going to need to deliver some damage!' She pulled out her Rain Memory and pressed its button.

'Rain!'

"Henshin!" She yelled as she angrily placed the memory into the slot and activated the driver.

'Rain!' A electric guitar played after it and golden lightning surrounded Evver as her armor appeared on her body.

Her Rain armor was similar to her Snow armor, but more darker. Instead of white and blue, it was black and gold. Her boots were shorter and so were her gloves. And her cape was also shorter, black on top and gold on the bottom. Her helmet was also different, instead of snowflakes at the end if her eyes, a lightning bolt was over the right eye. And instead of her eyes being blue, they were gold.

"I am Kamen Rider Storm." Evver introduced to the Dopant, "Sorry to rain in your little parade."

"We'll see who'll be raining on parades!" The Dopant yelled as she charged towards Storm.

"Time to do some damage!" Storm lifted her hand into the air and a strike if lightning appeared, making a staff fall into her hands.

She started spinning it in between her fingers, creating an electric charge.

"Putting on a show?" The Dopant taunted as she laughed.

Storm chuckled before she launched her staff towards her, swinging at her each time until she was on the ground. 

The staff appeared back in her hands, "Whose talking now?"

The Dopant quickly got up, "Unforgivable!"

"I don't need your forgiveness, but you will need my mercy." Storm removed her memory from its slot and placed it into the Maximum Drive slot.

'Rain, Maximum Drive!'

Storm leaped into the air and was charged up along with her staff, "Lightning Strike!" She threw her staff first, and then she threw down a kick herself.

The move finished off the Dopant and broke the memory. Yui was left on the ground angrily trying to get up. Storm dropped onto the ground smoothly and caught her staff in her hand.

Akiko and Shoutarou ran up to her.

"Amazing Evver!" Akiko praised as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Uh...thanks Akiko." Evver took out her memory and her armor disappeared. She took one look at Shoutarou before starting to walk off, "See you two back home."

The two stared after the girl in concern.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Akiko asked aloud before trailing after the girl.

Shoutarou sighed.

He probably knew the reason why.

 

That night after Akiko went home and Philip was in the basement finishing up some research, Shoutarou walked over to where Evver was and sat down next to her. Her knees were to her chest, and she wore a blank look on her face that she had all day after the incident.

Shoutarou sighed, "Listen Evver, please don't think I think less of you."

"I don't." She replied as she looked at him, still hugging her knees, "I...I just don't think I'm pretty enough."

"What do you mean?" Shoutarou asked worriedly.

"Don't get me wrong, your compliment was fine. I just don't think I deserve it." She looked down.

"Why do you think that!?" He almost shouted, but stopped himself before he upsetted her further.

She turned to look at him abruptly before lifting up her bangs to show her eye patch, "This...has been haunting me for a year now. The main boss...after I did something wrong...cut me there. There was so much blood everywhere...it hurt so much. But Choko helped me and gave me an eye patch. I never wanted to take it off since."

"Let me see." Shoutarou ordered.

"No!" She wiped her head to the opposite side, "I won't let you!"

He wasn't going to take no for an answer. She quickly turned her face around again, and pulled off the eye patch. He made sure she didn't move by putting his hand under her chin, griping it not too tightly to hurt her. There he saw a scar going from on top of her eye to the top part of her cheek. It almost reminded him of a lightning bolt.

Evver ripped her face away, "Its ugly isn't it, just say it!"

"Its beautiful." He replied.

She slowly turned around with shock eyes, "Huh?"

"Its not bad at all." He stated as he smiled, "You shouldn't cover it up."

"Really?" Her eyes lite up.

He nodded, "Really."

She looked at him for a while before smiling, "How very half-boiled of you Shoutarou."

"You too!?" He shouted causing the girl to burst out in laughter.

"Thanks Shoutarou." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all good now! And i think that everyone looks awesome, no matter how you look. See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	7. The Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sleep Dopant is running lose in Futo, depriving people of their sleep. The Dopant manages to hit Evver, and causing her lose her sleep pattern. The group hears things about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I haven't had an idea on what to write about. But now its here, so enjoy! ^_^

Evver stretched as she sat up on the couch. She felt quite recharged despite going to bed at 3:30 a.m. She didn't know why she slept so lightly, she read that people slept at least 7-8 hours. Maybe she wasn't like everyone else...

She only slept for 3.

So now it was 6:30 and she couldn't go back to sleep.

A sound was heard and Evver looked over to find that Shoutarou was up and at it, going to make his morning coffee. She almost forgot he woke up around this time.

"Evver, you're up?" He suddenly asked as she turned to look at him, "I thought you'd sleep in after going to bed so late."

"My body automatically wakes me up around this time, yet I feel fine." Evver explained, "Being asleep for so long somewhat did this to me..."

Now that she brought it up, he couldn't help but wonder what caused Evver to go into a coma and be separated from her body. It was quite the mystery, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Evver, do you remember who you ended up in your coma?" Shoutarou asked while getting two cups ready.

She got up from the couch and sat at the table, "I don't remember anything about that day."

He nodded as he handed her a cup, "Don't worry, you'll get answers soon enough."

She smiled, "Probably sooner than I think."

"So, you're gonna be waking up around this time often?" He questioned with a smirk.

Evver eyed him trying to figure out where he was going at, "Probably. Why?"

He looked away from her for a second before turning back, "Just so I can make two cups of coffee every morning."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for coming grocery shopping with me Evver." Akiko thanked as she placed an item into the basket that Evver was holding.

Evver smiled, "Its a pleasure Akiko, I like doing things with you."

Akiko smiled widely, "Thank you! Those lazy boys at home don't want to do anything around the house!"

Evver laughed as she watched her skip away happily to the next thing she needed. She really did like the girl, she reminded her of Sumiko. She really did miss the scientist, but defeating Cure X and meeting Choko again was her first priority.

"Evver, have you tried this before?" Akiko.asked as she held up an avocado.

She shook her head, "Never."

Akiko's face lite up as if she had an idea, "I'll cook this today then."

Evver nodded as she watched the girl walk away again, 'Hopefully it tastes good.'

She was about to follow the girl again when she heard screams coming from outside. She looked at Akiko, who looked at her. Evver nodded as they both ran outside to see what was going on.

They stopped to look at people running away from a Dopant shaped like a pillow. 

Akiko cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if its the Dopant of the week or a Cure X Dopant..."

"Doesn't matter. What matters is we get rid of it." Evver pointed out as she pulled out her driver and Snow Memory.

'Snow!'

Evver put her memory in and activated her driver.

'Snow!' And her armor appeared over her body.

"Get to somewhere safe Akiko." Evver informed her.

"Okay, don't get hurt!" Akiko warned as she ran back into the market.

Evver turned to face the Dopant as she took out her Ice Blade, "Let's make this easy for the both of us and surrender!"

The Dopant laughed, "I think you know I can't do that."

"I guess its the hard way then." Evver stated as she charged towards the Dopant.

She swung her sword at the Dopant, who leaned back in order to dodge the attack. She swung again, but the Dopant continued to dodge.

"So you're the new rider I've been hearing about eh? You're not very intimidating."

"I'll show you intimidating once I'm finished with you." Storm once again swung her sword at the Dopant, which managed to hit him a little bit.

The Dopant was angered by this, "You'll pay for that!"

He generated a red beam in his eyes and tried to shoot it at Evver, but it only managed to hit her leg. The funny thing was it didn't hurt at all. Evver turned to face the Dopant, but it was already gone. She sighed as she disengaged her transformation and went to go find Akiko.

 

The two walked back into the agency with their grocery bags and set them down on the floor. They found Shoutarou studying a paper at his desk, looking at it with a serious face.

"Ah Shoutarou, a Dopant was trying to ruin our grocery day today..." Akiko muttered as she started to put the produce away.

Shoutarou sighed as he placed the paper down, "I know. I've been getting reports about it...about people mysteriously unable to fall asleep."

"The Dopant was shaped like a pillow." Evver mentioned, "He must be the cause of this."

He nodded, "Hopefully we can track down this Dopant and figure out what his motives are."

Evver frowned. Cure X are giving these people devices that could mentally damage them and tear them away from society. She wondered if Gaia Memories...bad ones at least would ever cease to exist.

That night, Evver decided to try to go to bed around the time Shoutarou did in order to see if she could sleep within the same intervals as others do: 7-8 hours. She tucked herself under the blankets and closed her eyes to sleep. But she soon regretted it once her head began to be filled with horrific images. Everyone she knew being destroyed at the hands of Cure X...and she couldn't do anything about it. She jerked awake and thought it was just a bad dream that would go away after she fell asleep again. But she closed her eyes again and the same horrific images played in her head over and over again. It was like this for the rest of the night until 6:30 a.m. when Shoutarou would usually wake up.

The detective walked into the room and spotted the girl sitting up on the couch, her knees to her chest and her head buried in her knees. He raised an eyebrow wondering why the girl wasn't up and at it like she usually was.

"Evver, you okay? Are you sick?" He asked as he walked a bit closer to her.

She didn't seem to hear him as she remained the way she was when he first looked at her.

Now he was really concerned! He walked completely up to the girl and shook her shoulders, "Oi Evver, are you okay?"

The girl finally responded by lifting her head in a slow manor and staring straight into his soul. Her eyes were blood shot red and she had bags under her eyes. Maybe the lack of sleep caught up to her. But then again she went to sleep when he did...

He felt her forehead but there was no trace of a fever.

'Maybe its because she's sleeping on the couch...' He thought.

He kneeled down to the girl's level, her gaze slowly following his movements, "Evver, you can try to sleep on the alcove bed if you want."

She didn't say anything, bit he decided to try it anyway. He helped the girl off the couch bridal style and placed her onto the bed.

"Try to get some sleep okay?" He told her as he began to close the curtains to the bed.

"I....can't." She finally answered, making him turn back to face her, "I was asleep and a Dopant decided to attack the city. It ended in defeat and Cure X won...they won..." She threaded her fingers into her messed up hair, getting them tangled.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know that won't happen..."

"It seemed to real!" She answered forcefully.

She turned to face the wall after that, her knees still to her chest. He decided to close the curtains after that, hoping the girl would go to sleep after a few minutes. But after every few minutes he would check on her and she'd still be in the same position. What was going on?

"Good morning everyone!" Akiko sang as she and Terui walked into the agency at 8 a.m.

"Morning." Shoutarou answered back buried in one of his books.

"Where's Evver?" She asked as she looked around the room for the girl while Terui went to go get some coffee started.

Shoutarou pointed to the alcove's bed. Akiko walked over to the bed and pulled the curtains away, only to be greeted by blood shot eyes staring directly at her. She let out a small scream causing Terui and Shoutarou to look at her direction.

"What the hell is wrong with Evver?" Akiko asked the detective as she crossed her arms.

Shoutarou shrugged, "I don't know. She was like that we I found her this morning."

"18, 5, 9, 11, 1" Evver muttered as she faced the other way. 

"And she's been saying weird things like that too." Shoutarou mentioned as he closed his book.

"Could it be that she's been hit by that Dopant that's on the loose?" Terui suggested as he sipped his coffee.

"Ah!" Akiko exclaimed, "She did fight him the other day."

"Then we have to find a way to defeat the Dopant and reverse whatever kind of spell he put on her and those other people." Shoutarou stood up, "I'll go ask Philip to do a look up on his whereabouts."

"I'll come too." Terui offered as he followed the detective into the secret room.

Akiko took a chair and sat next to the bed where Evver remained facing away from her, "I hope Shoutarou finds a way to get you back to normal Evver. I hate seeing you like this..."

She then heard a deep sigh come from the younger girl followed by, "Mom, why are you leaving me?"

She raised an eyebrow. Did Evver usually say things like these when she was fully exhausted?

"I don't wanna....stay here." Evver continued on, "Don't leave me here!"

Whatever the girl was saying must have been stuff from her past. It wouldn't hurt to write some of the things she was saying down.

"The Sleepless Dopant can use its rays to deprive people from their sleeping habits. It causes them to hallucinate about things that really don't happen." Philip explained reading from his book.

"And his whereabouts now?" Terui asked. "Somewhere in the middle of town."

"Then we better get their and destroy his memory." Shoutarou announced as he walked up the stairs followed by Terui.

They reentered the agency and headed for the front door.

"Take care of Evver while we're gone Akiko." Shoutarou told her.

She nodded, "You can count on me!" She saluted them.

The two riders made it to the middle part of town and looked around for the Dopant.

"No sight of yet Hidari." Terui told him as he stood beside him.

"Ah, its no use! We gotta start looking for him elsewhere." Shoutarou replied as they started to leave the area.

But they were stopped by a few red beams coming their way. They turned around to face the Sleepless Dopant that has been causing havoc lately.

"So, you're the Dopant that's been causing trouble lately eh?" Shoutarou questioned with a smirk, "You look like a joke."

"Keep laughing. I'll deal with you just like I did with the other rider." The Dopant replied with a chuckle.

Mention of Evver caused Shoutarou to become angered, "Let's go Terui."

The other rider nodded and they took out their drivers and memories.

Philip's memory appeared in Shoutarou's driver who placed it down and put down his own. Terui also placed down his memory in his driver.

'Cyclone, Joker!'

'Accel!'

"Henshin!" Shoutarou said as he engaged his driver.

"Hen....shin!" Terui said as well as he let go of his Power Throttle.

Both transformed into the rider forms and prepared to fight the Dopant. Accel took out his Engine Blade while Double changed into HeatMetal in order to use his Metal Staff. The two began to attack the Dopant from both sides, trying to keep it from escaping.

Accel placed the Engine memory into his blade and continued to slice through the Dopant. W changed into LunaTrigger and started to shoot the Dopant down to the ground.

"Stop! I give...I give up!" The Dopant shouted as he laid defenseless on the ground.

"Should of thought of that before..." Shoutarou stated as he placed his Trigger memory into the Trigger Magnum.

Accel initiate his Memory Break.

'Trigger: Maximum Drive!'

'Engine: Maximum Drive!'

"Trigger Full Burst!" W yelled as he fired at the Dopant while Accel swung his sword.

The Sleepless memory broke, leaving a dazed male. Terui began to arrest him and take him down to the station. Finally, everyone attack by the Dopant were going to be able to fall asleep normally.

Even Evver.

Once they returned home, Akiko immediately shushed them and pointed towards the bed she was sitting by. Shoutarou slowly walked over to the bed and peeked it, seeing a peaceful sleeping Evver.

He gave a sigh of relief before sitting at his desk again with a smile. Once the girl was well rested, they could have that coffee together like they promised each other.

"Shoutarou." Akiko called as she stood in front of him.

"Huh?" He asked obviously not paying any attention to her.

"I wrote down what Evver was saying while you were gone." She explained to him, "It could some valuable information on her past, the numbers on there mostly since she kept repeating those a lot..."

"18, 5, 9, 11, 1." He read aloud.

Just what did these numbers mean, and what about Evver's past did it have to do with?

"Thanks Akiko."

That night after everyone went home and his partner downstairs, Shoutarou finished off his report on the Sleepless Dopant before beginning to head off to bed. He heard a creak come from the bed and turned to look at it. The curtains pushed open revealing Evver, who was rubbing her eyes.

She yawned, "Gosh, I was completely out of it wasn't I?"

Shoutarou chuckled, "Yea, you were saying really random things."

She smile a bit, "Choko did say I say random things when I'm tired once to me. Now that proves it 2x."

"Well, we're all glad you're better now." Shoutarou smiled back.

She nodded, "Thanks for caring. I did promise to have coffee with you in the morning."

"Then I better get to sleep then." He replied, "Good night Evver."

"Good night Shoutarou."

The detective then made his way to his room to get ready for the night. Evver got up from the bed and went to get a glass of water. She couldn't help but spot a piece of paper on Shoutarou's desk that caught her attention. She put her glass down her a minute to go investigate, but stopped herself for a second.

'I can't go creeping on Shoutarou's desk!' She yelled mentally, 'But the paper...!'

She decided to take it any and read what was on it. They were numbers and words that she had probably said in her dazed and sleepy state. She placed the paper down and finished her water.

"I'm full if mysteries aren't I?" She asked herself aloud before going back to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever said things in your sleep? See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	8. The Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evver wants to find out more about Prom for she hasn't really experienced high school life. So when Cure X is funding a high school prom in order to distribute Gaia Memories, its up to Evver and Shoutarou to go undercover and foil their plans. But having a little fun wouldn't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'm going to be uploading everyday until this story is over. I feel bad for those for are reading and are left hanging. Onwards! ^_^

Two weeks after the Sleepless Dopant incident, Evver seemed to have gotten used to sleeping at regular intervals. She was happy about it, it made her feel more human-like than when she was with Cure X. After having her coffee with Shoutarou, she took a shower and placed on a nice outfit.

A nice semi long sleeved black sweater with a white collar and cuffs, a floral skirt, black see through tights, and black ankle boots with white tips. She placed her hair into a low side ponytail that rested on her shoulder, and also made sure her bangs were still covering her right eye. She was still a little insecure about her eye, but sooner or later she'll be free to show it.

She walked down to the secret room and found Philip doing some research and decided not to bother him. It had been a while since she's visited the Archives. Might as well go in to see what she could read up on. She entered the Library and went towards the Archives. She entered into the cold preserved area and started looking in the shelves to see what she could find.

'Ball?' She questioned as she pulled the old book off of the shelf and began to read it.

"A party consisting of people wearing outfits that were elegant." She read with a smile, "How wonderful. I've never been to such thing before!"

She closed the book with a frown, "What am I saying? I haven't done anything what so ever!"

She walked out of the Archives and to the Planetary Library area and started to look for more things having to do with the topic.

'I wonder if they have anything like these here...' She wondered as she flipped through the pages.

"What are you looking at Evver?" Philip asked as he walked up behind her.

She turned to face him and showed him the cover of the book, "Prom!"

"Woah!" He exclaimed as he took the book, "What a interesting topic."

"Never stumbled upon it before?" Evver asked with a chuckle.

He shook his head, "You could probably ask Akiko or Shoutarou. They went to high school, and I'm sure they went to prom as well."

Evver decided to ask about that another time, "Help me then. I want to learn where this originated from."

He nodded as they began using keywords to search for things that could help.

Turns out they were parties in order to celebrate before graduation. Sounded pretty fun

It kinda sounded like a wedding to her, minus the mask though. Oo weddings! Maybe that might be her next look up.

 

"Thanks for coming along in my search. Two heads are better than one." Akiko smiled as they walked down the streets.

Evver nodded, "No problem. If its a gift for someone special, I'd always help."

Akiko nodded, "Then onwards so I can get a gift for my mother!"

"Okay!"

It was indeed true Evver would love to get gifts for everyone. But when Akiko mentioned her mother, she felt as if she needed to go. Maybe if her mother was still out there, she'd know what to get her as well.

They stopped at a local shop that had all kinds of things for gifts inside. The owner greeted them as they walked inside.

"Feel free to ask for help if you need any." She told them.

Akiko nodded, "Thank you."

Evver followed behind her as she looked through the aisles to see what she could find.

"What about this Evver?" Akiko showed her a nice floral lamp with a grin.

Evver immediately shook her head, "No, that's too simple!"

The chief raised an eyebrow, "Okay..." She placed the lamp down and picked up a vase, "This?"

Evver rubbed her chin, "Hm, I don't know about that..."

Akiko groaned, "Looks like someone is being picky!"

Evver blushed, "I'm sorry, I just want to help you give your mother the best gift. So then I'll be able to find a gift for mine once I find her."

"You don't need me to help find a gift for your mom. You have to pick out what best suits her." She explained to the younger, "Which is what I should be doing." And she picked up the vase again and went to go pay for it.

Evver heeded the advice and eyed the gifts, "Soon I'll get something from here."

They got what they wanted and walked out of the little store. The school kids had just come out of school and were on their way to either hang out or go home.

"Momoe, aren't you going to prom this Friday?" One school girl with strawberry blonde hair asked her friend beside her.

The friend, a girl with short black hair, looked up at her friend and sighed, "I don't think so Gina, nobody really asked me to go with them."

"Ah, come on! You have to come! There's going to be good and dancing, and I heard Noboru-kun is going to be there~!" Gina reassured.

"Doesn't make a difference! You got asked by so many boys and you declined each one of them." Momoe stopped walking.

Gina put her hands on her hips, "That's because I want to have fun, not for the attention."

Momoe sighed, "I gotta go home..." And she began walking away from her friend.

"Just come Momoe! You won't regret it!" Her friend yelled after her.

Evver frowned. Wasn't prom supposed to be about fun, dancing, and having fun? Her feet started to move and she followed the girl, Akiko yelling and running after her. Evver reached her the girl's shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey!" The girl protested pushing Evver's hand away.

"You have to go!" Evver told her with a firm look on her face, "Not getting asked is not what prom is about!"

"Huh?"

"I read that prom is like a celebration on graduating and having a good time. I think you should listen to your friend and go."

"But every girls' dream is to be ask to it! I'm not the prettiest girl in my class, so that's why I wasn't asked..." Momoe turned away a bit.

Evver frowned and pulled back her bangs, showing her eye patch, "I'm not either, but someone close to me told me that its not going to bring me down. Which is why I'm telling you that your looks aren't going to bring you down."

Evver smiled and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Go!"

Momoe looked down before sighing, "Fine, I'll go. But come with me! I can bring anyone I want."

Evver smiled brightly, "Of course! I'd love to!"

Momoe smiled a bit, "Thanks..."

"No problem. My name is Evver by the way." She smiled back.

"Wada Momoe." She introduced back, "By the way, the theme is Masquerade! See you on Friday!" And she was on her way home again.

Evver smirked at her success. Relying on boys to bring you to prom will keep you away from the true meaning of it: having fun!

"Ah Evver, are you sure you can go?" Akiko asked her, "Shoutarou is way too overprotective of you and he'd probably tie you to a chair."

"Then he'll just have to come with me!" Evver happily said as she skipped her way home.

Akiko shook her head and laughed as she followed the happy girl.

 

"Momoe, you friend kept calling to make you go to prom." Her mother told her as she walked through the front door.

"Well you can tell her that she can stop worrying cause I'm going now." She replied as she took off her shoes.

Her mother smiled, "Oo, who asked you?"

Momoe looked at her, "No one. A new...friend of mine told me she'd go with me."

"Well that's nice isn't it." Her mother chuckled, "Such a sweet girl."

"Yea." Momoe went into her room and started going through her closet.

'There has to be something I can put to this thing!' She yelled mentally as she fished through her closet.

No use! There was no formal wear in her closet that she could put. Maybe if she asked her mother to bring her to a dress shop tomorrow, then she could get something there.

 

"No, absolutely not!" Shoutarou told the two a few minutes after they came back from their trip, "Its too dangerous."

"Too dangerous my ass Shoutarou." Akiko told him with a pout, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Evver. Be supportive, will you!?"

"I am, but remember Cure X is after her!" He replied back.

Evver sat on top is his desk and sighed, "Please Shoutarou! The poor girl has no one to go with, and I made her a promise!"

"Evver..." He started.

Both girls started to give him the puppy eyes. Not the puppy eyes...

They work every time. ;)

"Okay fine, but I'm coming with you." He sighed as he crossed his arms.

Akiko smirked while Evver cheered with happiness.

"I'm going to tell Philip!" She shouted as she ran into the secret room and shut the door.

Akiko then turned to face the detective, "You know Shoutarou, you have to ask her the correct way."

"The correct way? She looked happy enough, didn't she?" He gave her a look.

"A girl's happiness never has a limit! Plus, it would make her feel a little better not having gone to high school herself." Akiko explained.

He hated to admit it, but the hotheaded chief was right. Evver needed to experience what its like to be a teen girl, and he was going to do just that!

"I'm going to take Evver dress shopping tomorrow." The chief mentioned, "We'll send you the color so you both can match."

Match? Is he going to regret this later?

"What color do you prefer Momoe?" Her mother asked as they walked around a local dress shop, "I think bright colors would really suit your figure."

"I prefer black." Momoe responded, "I don't want to stand out too much."

Her mother sighed, "Its prom sweetheart, not a funeral!" She began muttering to herself as she looked through the dress racks.

"Evver, what colors do you think is best." A voice asked, dresses being moved from the rack on her right.

"Hm, I really like this white and black one." The other responded, "It really represents me as Storm, you know?"

Momoe walked towards the voices and found the girls she saw yesterday, the ones that persuaded her to go to the prom, "Hello..."

Both Evver and Akiko turned around to face Momoe, "Hello." They both said with smiles.

"Are you here to get your dress today Wada-san?" Evver asked with an interested look.

She nodded.

"What color?" Akiko asked as interested.

"Black." She simply answered, "I really don't want to stand out."

Both girls looked at her, visibly confused. Evver decided to speak up.

"Have you ever decided to try something new? Maybe I think you should give it a try."

Momoe rubbed her chin, "I guess..."

"Then let's go!" Akiko pulled the teen away with Evver following behind with her dress in hand.

The two found Momoe's mother and told her they were friends with their daughter. They then proceeded to ask for help to find Momoe the perfect dress that excluded the color black. They tried long dresses, which ended up in Momoe tripping over them. So they stuck with short dresses and started picking out colors. Yellow was a little too bright, Pink was a little too girly according to Momoe, Orange was like fire, Green was okay, and Blue was okay as well. But finally, the teen walked out in a nice strapless red short dress with a nice red shall to match. Evver, Akiko, and her mother clapped for her as she looked herself in the mirror.

"So, what do you think?" Her mother asked her.

Momoe continued to look in the mirror. Had she really been stupid enough to say black? Colors did make her look good, and she felt good too. Maybe she did have a chance with this prom.

"I love it." She told them as she turned to face them.

Everyone cheered.

"I guess we should go check out then." Akiko stated as Evver nodded in agreement.

"See you on Friday Wada-san." Evver waved goodbye as she and Akiko went to go pay for her dress.

Momoe looked at herself in the mirror again, 'Hopefully this goes well.'

 

"Make sure Shoutarou doesn't see your dress until Friday!" Akiko told as they walked towards the agency.

Evver nodded.

They proceeded towards the door and opened it, only to be caught in colorful confetti. Both girls looked to see Philip and Terui on each side holding confetti poppers while Shoutarou was holding up a big poster board reading: Prom? Evver stood there quite amazed, while Akiko crossed her arms.

"Really?" She simply said, "You could have done better."

"Really!?" Shoutarou yelled quite annoyed.

Evver laughed as she walked up to him, "I think it was a great idea. I really liked it. And of course I'll go with you." And she walked away happily to hide her dress until Friday.

Everyone stood there for a moment before going about their business, except Shoutarou who stood there. He kinda felt happy about what he did for her. He smiled to himself before walking back to his desk.

 

Friday afternoon...

Akiko took Evver over to her house that afternoon to get her ready for tonight. Her plan was to keep everything nice and simple.

"Ready to be transformed?" Akiko asked the girl, who sat down in a chair reading a book.

Evver looked up and smiled, "Of course. After all, you did transform me before."

The chief laughed, "Of course I did." And she laughed some more as she began to do the teen's hair.

She did a simple high bun with a black bow pin attached to it. She bangs were curled, but were still able to cover her eye patch. She then started her makeup: light pink blush with medium pink lip gloss, black mascara, and light pink eye shadow.

The girl was styled to perfection!

"And done!" Akiko exclaimed after finishing the finally touches. She handed the girl a mirror to look, "What do you think?"

Evver smiled, "I love it! You always know how to work miracles Akiko. Thank you!"

"Are you kidding!? I should be thanking you. I have someone that I can try new hairstyles and makeup on." She giggled.

Evver nodded, "I heard the night is "full of surprises" as I read in the Planetary Library. Is that true?"

"All proms have surprises and believe me, there isn't one prom without any."

 

"Momoe, are you ready? Hurry up or we'll be late." Her friend Gina yelled from the kitchen. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress with short sleeves and a pleaded skirt.

Momoe's mother was right beside her, camera ready in hand.

Footsteps were heard and Momoe appeared from her room with the red dress she decided to buy. Her hair was curled and her makeup was light, but still elegant.

Her mother cried tears of joy as she took pictures, "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Mom." Momoe said as she went to hug her, "Ready Gina?"

"Let's go!" Her friend cheered as they walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! To be continued in the next chapter! We're almost halfway there! ^_^


	9. The Prom Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evver and Shoutarou arrive at prom, only to find out whose funding the event. Will they be able to stop them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Prom! Finally going to finish this two part chapter! (It was getting too long lol XD) Let's go! ^_^

Akiko helped Evver zip up the back of her dress as she faced the mirror. She smiled cause the girl looked quite pretty in it. A nice white one shoulder, short dress with pearls all over the top. A black silky belt pulled it all together and to finish off, it had a white lace skirt. She also had nice white heels.

Evver turned around in her dress, "Thanks Akiko!" 

She nodded, "Come on, we have to head back to the agency."

 

Shoutarou adjusted his white tie in the mirror as Philip watched him closely. He turned around and faced the younger.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Philip grinned, "Quite charming Shoutarou."

Terui smirked, "You look fine."

Shoutarou placed on his fedora just as Akiko walked through the door. She quickly took out her slipper that read: You're not wearing that! and slapped him with it.

"Don't put that on!" She yelled as she took it away from him.

"Why not!?" He yelled back as he tried to reach for his prized hat.

While the two continued to bicker, Evver walked through the door with a confused looked, "Are you ready Shoutarou?"

Everyone turned to look at her and smiled. Philip approached, his fingers rested on his lips and a smile on hand.

"You're quite stunning this evening Evver." He complimented.

She grinned, "I owe it all to the chief." She saluted her and Akiko saluted back.

Shoutarou got out of Akiko's grasps and walked over to Evver. He pulled out a corsage and handed it to her, a smile never leaving his face.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he helped her put it on.

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Alright lovebirds you better get moving!" Akiko told them as she pushed them towards the door.

"Hidari?" Terui asked stopping them in their tracks.

"Huh?"

"Have her back before 11." He simply said.

Evver chuckled while Shoutarou frowned, "Why?"

"Don't question me."

 

The dance was well under way when Momoe and Gina arrived, their masks on their faces. Students were dancing, talking, and eating the snacks laid out on the tables.

"Oo, they have the strawberry lemonade punch~!" Gina pointed towards the table a few feet away from them, "Want some?"

"Sure." Momoe nodded. She watched her friend go to the punch before looking around the room, 'I wonder who Noboru-kun came with.'

"Wada-san!" A very excited Evver dragging a protesting Shoutarou walked over to the teen, "You came!"

"Yes." She answered her. She was quite surprised Evver had bring a boy inside of the friend she saw her with, "Whose this?"

"Oh, this is Shoutarou." Evver introduced, "My overly protective friend and prom date!"

"Hey." Shoutarou gave Evver a look before turning to Momoe, "Nice to meet you."

Gina walked back over to the group and stared at Shoutarou. She instantly fell in love.

"Hi~!" She said as she clung onto his arm, "I'm Tanaka Gina."

Shoutarou began giving her a creeped out look, "Hi..."

"Why don't you two go dance?" Evver suggested.

Gina's eyes lite up while Shoutarou looked at Evver in a shock and hurt way, his eyes saying : Why, just why?

"Yay, let's go!" And the girl gave Momoe her drink and pulled Shoutarou away despite his protests.

Evver smiled at Momoe, "Having fun?"

"Not as much fun than seeing Gina dance with your date." She giggled.

Evver laughed, "Shoutarou will be fine, he is hard-boiled after all."

Momoe didn't understand what she meant by that, but she nodded anyway. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Noboru-kun standing in a corner by himself, drinking punch. He seemed to be really into the music that was playing right now.

Evver saw who she was looking at and smirked, "Is that who you like?"

Momoe turned around and blushed, "No...yes...maybe! I don't know, its complicated."

Just then, a slow dance came onand everyone found a partner to dance with. Evver smiled to herself before speaking up.

"Go ask him to dance!" 

Momoe eyes widened, "Really!?"

"Its a good way to start conversation."

She was right. It was now or never, and well...she had to do it now. She sucked in some air and let it out before walking towards Noboru.

Shoutarou came back over to Evver, "She's gone..."

"Did you have fun?" Evver asked, a little amusement in her voice.

He glared, but his expression softened, "Do you wanna dance?" He extended his hand out to her.

She giggled nervously, "I don't really...know how."

"Just follow my lead." He told her, his expression warm and welcoming.

She nodded and took his hand, guiding her towards the dance floor. He placed both hands around her waist and she placed her hands around his neck. Both were trying not to make awkward eye contact, but when they did both would blush.

 

Momoe walked over to Noboru and sucked in some breath, then out before speaking up.

"Um...Noboru-kun..." She asked softly, almost unnoticeable.

Thank goodness the boy noticed her presence and turned to face her, "I was just wondering...if...if you wanted to dance...with me?" Her voice cracked on the 'me' part.

He looked down, "Sorry Wada-san, I don't feel like it." And he walked away from her.

That was it...just a rejection just like that? She felt so embarrassed, mustering up all of that strength just to be rejected. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and soon found herself running out of the room.

 

"You know..." Shoutarou started as Evver looked up at him, "I don't see your friend on the dance floor yet."

Evver looked confused and started looking around the room, "Now that you mention it..."

Her eye then caught a girl with a bright red dress running out of the room in tears, a girl she knew to be Momoe.

"Ah crap..." Evver let of Shoutarou and started to run after the girl, but the music stopped and someone started to speak into the microphone.

"Everyone, thank you so much for coming tonight." The principle stated as everyone clapped, "This is a night of celebration and happiness for years to come."

"Not for Momoe..." Evver muttered, getting a nod from Shoutarou.

"We'd also like to thank some special people for funding this night for us. Please, come out."

Everyone clapped as a woman wearing a black dress and mask walked out and smiled to the youth. Evver could have sworn she had a heart attack and quickly his behind Shoutarou.

"What is it Evver?" He asked concerned on why she was scared.

"That's...that's Sumiko-san!" She informed.

"What!?" Shoutarou asked more serious, "You don't mean..."

"Everyone, we thank you for letting Cure X help fund your perfect night." Sumiko informed, "So please, help support us in receiving these on your way home tonight." She then held up a Gaia Memory.

Both Evver and Shoutarou were shocked. Cure X was giving away these dangerous devices to the youth. They had to stop it!

"Come on Evver." Shoutarou pulled her away as the music began again, ending Sumiko's speech.

 

The two ran outside and looked around them for any people before taking out their drivers. Philip's memory appeared in Shoutarou's right slot and he took out his memory. Evver followed as well and took out her Snow Memory.

'Joker!'

'Snow!'

"Henshin!" Both said as they placed their memories in and transformed.

'Cyclone, Joker!'

'Snow!'

Their armors appeared around their bodies and they now were W and Storm.

"Let's go." W said as Storm followed behind him.

They went towards the back door area, and went to sneak inside. They saw Sumiko along with Dopant minions adding memories into bags.

"Boss will be very proud." Sumiko smirked to herself, "Let's see what the Riders can do now."

"Exactly the case." Storm said as she ran in soon after W did, "We caught you red handed Cure X!"

Sumiko laughed, "Well if it isn't the Kamen Rider. You're too late, once the dance is over, we'll be able to give away these memories and have a full army." She turned to the minions, "Attack them and make sure they stay away from the memories."

The minions turned to face the riders and they began to engage in combat. W took a few minions while Storm took the others.

 

Momoe sat on the steps, wiping away her still falling tears. She had no heart to go back inside, and was surely to call her mother to bring her home.

Just then, she heard screaming from inside of the building and tried to go inside, but minions bursted through the door followed by Storm. She quickly went to go hid, but one of the minions saw her and took her into his grasps.

Storm saw this and quickly took out her Ice Blade. She tried to aim at the minion, but it kept shielding himself with Momoe.

'Crap, what do I do?' Storm thought.

The minion was hit in the head by no other then Noboru, and the minion let go of Momoe. 

Noboru quickly took Momoe's hand, "Let's go."

She nodded and the two ran off to safety. Storm smiled before turning back to the remaining minions. She took her Snow Memory and placed it into her Maximum Drive slot.

'Snow, Maximum Drive!'

"Glacier Strike!" She yelled as she used her sword to slash all of the minions at once, ending with them exploding.

Storm cheered before going back to the backstage to find the case of memories and no Sumiko.

"She could have at least brought them with her." She stated with a laugh, "What a coward."

She took the case and threw it up into the air. She used her sword to destroy every single memory. W ran in just in time to watch.

"Good job Evver." He told her with a thumbs up.

She chuckled, "A girl has do what a girl has to do."

They both disengaged their transformations and went back into the dance, where everyone had begun to finish the last dance of the night: a slow dance. Evver looked over and saw Momoe and Noboru dancing with each other, and it made her really happy.

"It would hurt for a last too." Shoutarou mentioned with a smirk, "What do you say?"

"Take me away detective." Evver answered with a giggle.

He did just that, and the two enjoyed their dance together.

 

The day after the dance, Momoe had been able to send a letter to Evver. Here is what it said: 

'I wasn't able to find you at the end of the dance because you were already done. Thank you so much for making me go to the dance, even if monsters tried to ruin it. But the Kamen Riders took care of that. Nobody asked me to dance as an apology for rejecting me before, and I've never been so elated! I hope you and your friend enjoyed the dance as much as I did! Thank you again Evver, and I hope we meet again soon!'  
Momoe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter: The Friend. ^_^


	10. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman claiming to be a friend of Choko's walks into the agency one day to "visit" Evver. Shoutarou and Akiko seem to trust her. But Philip, Evver, and Terui see something in her that isn't right? Are their feelings correct?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-way there! Only 11 more chapters to go! ^_^

"Checkmate." Philip told Evver as she sat dumbfounded on how quickly the slightly older bookworm as able to win.

"How?" She asked in shock.

"I've studied Chess in the past and I now know every possible way to win." He explained.

"Let's see about that! Best 1 out of 4!" Evver challenged.

The two then began to set up the Chess board again and started the game. Meanwhile, Shoutarou was sitting at his desk looking outside the window. A nice breeze of air was flowing by and the sun was shining brightly. It made him happy knowing how beautiful his city could become on such days.

Knocking was heard on the door and Evver, who had been defeated once again, got up and went to go answer it. Once she opened the door, a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug. She was deeply confused.

"Oh goodness, you've grown up so much!" The strange woman told her with a smile. She had medium length brown hair and brown eyes.

Evver turned to Shoutarou, "Shoutarou help! Stranger danger!"

Shoutarou immediately got up and went up to the two, prying Evver away from the woman and putting her behind him, "Who are you, and how do you know Evver?"

The woman smiled, "I'm a friend of Choko's. She told me about you and asked me to come check on you."

Shoutarou turned to look at Evver, who shrugged, then back at the woman, "Come in."

The woman nodded and walked into the agency, "My name is Hasegawa Sora by the way."

"Hidari Shoutarou." Shoutarou told her as he sat down in front of her and Evver sat beside her on her right, "So Choko sent you?"

"That is correct." Sora answered them.

"But...Choko-san let's us know about these thing. She sends us letters!" Evver mentioned crossing her arms.

"She must have forgotten. She was such in a hurry to send me off to see you." Sora replied, "She does care about you a lot, you know?"

"I do..." Evver narrowed her eyes.

"She would have done it herself, but with being wanted and all..."

"We understand." Shoutarou replied.

"Well I don't!" Evver stood up, "Choko should really give me a heads up before stranger here. Its too dangerous and too big of a risk."

"I'd have to agree with Evver. Sending an unknown can really put us and mostly her in danger." Philip agreed.

Sora sighed as she got up, "I'm sorry, if you want me to leave..."

"No, Choko sent you here to check up Evver, didn't she? You've only been here for 5 minutes." Shoutarou pointed out.

"Hm, I guess I could stay for a little while."

Evver rolled her eyes.

Akiko walked through the door like her usual self with Terui behind her, "Good morning!"

"Who's this Hidari?" Terui asked eyeing the strange woman.

"This is Hasegawa Sora, and here to check on Evver for Choko-san." Shoutarou explained.

"Check on me my ass..." Evver mumbled.

Akiko smiled, "Nice to meet you! Thanks for coming all the way here to check on our precious Evver."

"Its no problem really." Sora answered.

"Akiko!" Evver cut into the conversation, "Need me to go anywhere with you today?"

Akiko rubbed her chin, "Not that I know of. I kind of just now thought of showing Hasegawa-san around town."

Sora got up, "That would be wonderful." She turned to Evver, "You wanna come Evver, it would be great to get to know each other better."

"No!" Evver said firmly, "I'm going to stay here. I have to look up something."

The girl made her way to the secret room door, opened it, and closed it firmly. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude.

"Well...let's go!" Akiko told Sora, who nodded.

 

Evver had started to read up on Chess, but she felt her focus being pulled somewhere else: The thought of Akiko and Sora having fun without her! She wasn't going to go with Akiko if that woman was there as well.

She placed the book down beside her and groaned.

"Evver." Philip walked up to her, "Are you okay?"

"No." She looked up at him, "I don't trust that woman!"

"Neither do I." He sat down next to her.

"Choko-san would have let me know if someone was coming to see me. A random stranger claiming to have been sent by Choko is too suspicious in my book."

"I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this." He told her, "Why don't we look her up?"

"Great idea." Evver said as she went to go put the Chess book back, "Let's do this."

"Starting the lookup." Philip announced, "Hasegawa Sora."

The books moved around until there was only one book left. Philip took it and opened it while Evver stood at his side reading as well.

"It says here Hasegawa Sora is not in Futo at the moment." He read.

"Do you think she stole that name from someone in order to get to me?" Evver asked, "She must have been sent by Cure X."

Philip touched his lips in a thinking matter before continuing to go through the book, "It says here that Sora died a few years ago due to illness. She was indeed Choko-san's friend."

"Then who is that woman that Akiko is with right now? And why is she stealing a deceased person's identity?"

"There is a possibility, like you said, that she was sent by Cure X. But there is another possibility that she's some kind of Dopant as well." He explained.

Evver nodded, "Can you please try to find out which Dopant she is? I have to go find Akiko before Sora does something to her."

Philip nodded.

She exited out of the Planetary Library and went up into the agency. She found both Shoutarou and Terui sitting quietly in the room. Shoutarou looked up once he heard the door open.

"Evver, are you okay now?" He asked.

She looked at him, "No, not until I rescue my friend."

"You mean Akiko?" Terui now seriously concerned, "What's wrong with her."

"That Hasegawa Sora who came her to 'check up on me' is not actually the real Hasegawa Sora." Evver explained, "The real one died of illness a few years ago. That copy was stealing her identity and her motive was probably to get to me."

"What do we do?" Terui asked.

"I'm going to go find Akiko and make it look like we're not on to her." Evver suggested, "Just follow behind me in secret."

"Got it." Shoutarou got up from his seat, "Let's go."

"Isn't this place great Hasegawa-san?" Akiko asked as they walked around.

"It is, and please call me Sora." Sora smiled.

Akiko smiled back, "Of course Sora-san!"

Sora's phone began to ring and her face fell flat, "Excuse me while I take this."

"No problem." Akiko watched the girl go to a corner to take her call.

"What?" Sora responded, a snarl on her face.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be after the girl, not hanging around." A voice yelled into the phone.

"Stop bossing me around Sumiko! I have my own ways in doing things." Sora answered back.

"You better get that girl, or there will be great consequences."

Instead of answering back, Sora hung up the phone and walked over to Akiko, "Ready to go?"

Akiko nodded. But before they could leave, a voice yelled over to them revealing to be Evver.

"Evver what a surprise." Sora spoke with a hint of anger.

"Yea. I changed my mind and wanted to come." Evver replied.

"Great! Our next stop is ice cream!" Akiko announced.

The three then walked away with Terui and Shoutarou following close behind.

 

They arrived at the ice cream shop and went to go get what they wanted.

"I'm going to go to the rest room. I'll be right back." Akiko told them as she went.

Both nodded as they watched her leave.

"I know you're not Hasegawa Sora." Evver suddenly spoke, "She's already dead."

Sora looked at her and smirked, "So, you catch on quickly, huh?"

"I tend to look up strangers that claim they know me." Evver chuckled. She then frowned, "Leave now, or you're going to get hurt by me personally."

Sora laughed, "Not after I kill you!" And she used one of her orbs to knock Evver into one of the walls.

The people in the store started to run while Evver laid on the floor holding her chest.

"Cure X is getting on my nerve to bring you back to them. I wonder how they'll like it if I killed you instead." Sora began to approach her with another orb in hand.

Akiko ran out from the bathroom and saw what was going on, "Evver!"

Evver heard her and looked up to her, "Akiko, run!"

"No way!" Sora called throwing the orb at Akiko.

Akiko ducked, but a now transformed Terui blocked it and threw it somewhere else.

"You okay Akiko?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I am now." She hugged him.

Sora screamed as took out her memory, 'Copy!' And put in into her leg, turning her into a Dopant.

W ran in just in time and helped Evver up, "Are you okay Evver?"

"Just dandy." She told them, "Let's get rid of her quickly."

She placed her driver around her waist and took out her Rain memory, 'Rain!'

"Henshin!" She threw the memory up into the air and it landed perfectly into the slot.

She engaged the transformation and her Rain armor appeared, "Time to do some damage!" She rested her right elbow on her left arm that was under her chest, and snapped her finger twice.

 

They appeared in an open field away from the ice cream store.

"Its going to take a lot of effort to kill me." Storm told her as she raised her Thunder Staff towards her.

The three riders surrounded her, W now in HeatMetal form and Accel with his Engine Blade ready to attack.

The Copy Dopant made two more copies of herself, "Now this is much more of a fair fight!"

"I'll take her." Storm told W and Accel, who nodded.

"Be careful." Shoutarou told her.

She nodded. The real Copy Dopant ran towards her while the other riders took care of her copies.

Storm spun her staff around as the Dopant began throwing orbs at her. She then used her staff to block her punches and kicks, throwing in a few kicks and hits as well.

"And this is for impersonating this poor woman!" Storm used her staff to throw the Dopant in the air. Then she hit her with it like a baseball and she fell to the ground.

The three riders got ready for a Maximum drive.

'Rain, Maximum Drive!'

'Heat, Maximum Drive!'

'Engine, Maximum Drive!'

They attacked all three of the Dopants, finishing them all and just leaving one dazed woman. She no longer looked like Sora, but a woman with blonde hair.

"This can't be." She yelled as she slammed her fists on the ground.

Storm walked up to her, "Well, it is. When the Kamen Riders are here, we'll stop any danger."

"Well said." W commented.

"And you mister owe me some ice cream!" Storm pointed at W's left side.

Shoutarou chuckled, "I guess I do."

Storm laughed.

Hopefully, the next time someone came to visit her, it would be Choko-san. She was dying to see her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter: The Birthday! ^_^


	11. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evver receives a letter from Choko saying she'll be paying a special visit for a special day. But its not going to special anymore once tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels will be felt in this chapter! Be prepared for some character death! Who will live? Who will die? O_O

"Evver, there's mail for you." Akiko called as she held up a white envelope.

Rapid footsteps were heard from the secret room, and the door swung open revealing a very excited girl. She took the letter with a quick thank you and sat down to open it. Philip walked in a few seconds after with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" Philip asked.

"Letter from Choko." Both Akiko and Shoutarou stated at the same time.

Evver cleanly opened the envelope and took the letter out. Her eyes scanned the words on the paper, her smile growing wider by each word.

"What is it Evver?" Shoutarou asked.

She looked at him with a grin, "Choko-san remembered. She's coming tomorrow for a special day."

"What special day is this Evver?" Philip asked curiously.

Evver looked at him with a straight face, "My birthday."

Philip dropped his book, Shoutarou dropped a file, and Akiko dropped her slipper.

Evver raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Akiko walked over to her with a frown, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Evver shrugged, "It was never brought up until now." She began putting the letter back into the envelope, "I didn't do anything special on my birthday except be with Choko. We couldn't have cake, but we exchanged gifts."

She smiled, "Which reminds me! I must think of a gift for Choko-san!"

And with that, she hurried back into the secret room with delight. Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to do about the situation. Terui walked into the agency, eyebrows raised on why everyone was so quiet.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked over to Akiko.

"We seem to be in a little dilemma." Philip answered.

"Dilemma?" The police officer questioned.

Akiko nodded, "Evver just told us her birthday is tomorrow and Choko is coming to visit her. We don't know what to do."

"What about a surprise party?" Terui suggested.

'Oh no! Another party.' Shoutarou thought as the idea popped out of the police officer's mouth. How much he hated these things. Akiko always ended up making him go out to get everything, and would always get angry with him if he brought the wrong thing. Plus, he always ended up cleaning up as well.

"That's a great idea!" Akiko cheered, "I'll have to start calling guest, decorations, a cake!" She turned to face Shoutarou, "Shoutarou, don't just sit there on your ass! Go get me white and blue decorations! Quick!"

"Ahh!" Shoutarou shot out of his seat, "Why do I have to do it!?"

She narrowed her eyes and held up her slipper, "Because I said so."

He gave her a look before he walked away from his desk and to the door.

"Philip-kun, you can help keep Evver distracted and make sure she doesn't know what we're up to." He heard Akiko tell the bookworm.

Philip saluted her as he walked back into the secret room. Shoutarou lefted the agency after that.

Birthdays haven't always been special to him, especially his. But there was always a party anyway. Even so, this was going to be Evver's first birthday party. He had to get her a present. While passing a store, a gleam caught his eye and made him look into the glass window.

'Perfect.' He thought as he walked into the store.

 

Choko, wearing her nice black jacket and sunglasses but with jeans this time and a nice top, walked down the streets after getting what she wanted for Evver (as everyone was calling her now). She was delight to see how much she'd grown, and how well she was holding up being a Kamen Rider.

Her walking was put on hold when she stopped a few feet away from a woman wearing a white coat and skirt. This woman was no other than Sumiko.

"Sumiko!" Choko called in shock. How did the woman find her?

"Kagome Choko...we meet again." Sumiko answered her as she turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Choko asked her with a stern voice.

She laughed but then frowned, "You've betrayed Cure X, you set up to get the girl and succeeded, and then you betrayed your-" 

"He is nothing to me!" Choko yelled as her fists tightened, "My whole family has problems! And I didn't want her to be some kind of experiment trapped in between those problems. I want her to LIVE HER LIFE!"

"She was just fine when she was with me!" Sumiko answered back, "And you ruined it!"

"Have you ever asked her if she was happy or not Sumiko? Of course not cause all you care about is yourself and sleeping with my husband!" Choko snapped.

Sumiko narrowed her eyes, "How dare you!"

"Watch as he dumps you once his plans succeed. You'll become trash to him just like I became trash to him!" Choko continued on, "And when that happens...when the girl finds out who you really are, then you'll see how much she 'likes' you."

"SHUT UP!" Sumiko yelled as she took out a memory from her coat pocket and stuck it into her neck, turning her into a Dopant, "I will not let you interfere with my plans! I will get her back, even if I have to kill you to get out of my way!"

She threw a orb at Choko, who dodged it and began running from her. Sumiko chased after her throwing orb by orb. When they reached an open area, Sumiko threw one last orb at Choko, which ended up in her back knocking her down.

Sumiko approached her and chuckled, "You won't take me away from her. Cure X is her new family now."

"No!" Choko yelled as Sumiko threw one last orb at her.

 

"Is she awake yet?" A voice asked.

"Of course she isn't, you came way too early in the morning!" Another voice said.

Evver opened her eyes a little bit. Was that Akiko and Shoutarou arguing with each other again? She sat up from the bed and pulled the curtains back. They hadn't noticed she had awoken, and she walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She then sat at the table and watched the two argue in amusement.

"The only reason I was awake at this time was because Ryu-kun had a case." Akiko yelled.

"That doesn't mean you can come here and wake everyone else up!" Shoutarou shouted.

He ended up getting a slipper to the head, which caused Evver to start laughing and for them to turn to look at her.

"When did you wake up?" Shoutarou asked quite embarrassed that the girl had to watch him get hit by another slipper.

"Only for a few minutes." She answered, "You two really hate each other."

"Its more like a friendly hate relationship..." Akiko glared at Shoutarou who huffed, "Anyway Happy Birthday Evver!"

"Thanks guys." Evver smiled, "I'm pretty excited that I'm finally going to see Choko-san again!"

"Why don't we go out today and get you pampered up today?" Akiko suggested.

"That'd be awesome." The girl agreed, "I'll go shower now." Evver put away her glass and went to do just that.

"And while we're gone, it'll give you, Philip, and Terui time to set things up." Akiko looked over to Shoutarou.

Shoutarou groaned.

He was a procrastinating right now. When he told himself he was going to start putting up decorations, it ended up being him sitting down and reading a book.

Akiko was going to kill him...

And he still had to pick up the cake Akiko had ordered. This was going to be a long day.

Terui walked through the door, pulling the detective's attention away from his book to him, "Still no decorations up Hidari?"

"I kinda got distracted." He held up his book before putting it down and walking over to the police officer, "Plus Philip is stuck on research mode and won't help me."

Terui nodded, his face seemed troubled.

"What happened with that case of yours?" Shoutarou asked curious on why the police officer looked so troubled.

He sighed, "There was the incident yesterday morning where a woman was probably attacked by a Dopant."

Shoutarou raised a brow, "But how? Who is this woman?"

Terui looked down, "That woman is...Kagome Choko."

Shoutarou could have sworn he felt the blood drain from his face, growing pale, "Is she...?"

"We found her body today..." Terui gave the man his answer.

Evver. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and how she had been so happy that Choko was finally coming to see her. But now she was dead, and he probably knew who was responsible for it.

"What the hell are we going to tell Evver?" Shoutarou sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Terui didn't answer. He obviously didn't know an answer to that unless telling Evver was one of them. The same feeling of finding out his family was dead was rushing back to him. The fury, the sadness, and the hatred to the Weather Dopant he felt before. Evver would probably feel the same way he did.

Philip walked out of the secret room, "I'm finished with my research Shoutarou. We can proceed with decorating!" He then noticed the atmosphere of the room, "What's going on?"

Shoutarou looked up, "Choko..." He managed to get out, but Philip pretty sure knew the rest of what he was going to say because his eyes widened.

The door opened startling the riders, and Akiko and Evver walk through the door.

"We're back!" Akiko proclaimed, "I bought Evver a nice birthday outfit! She's gonna look great in it!"

She then looked around the room, "Shoutarou!? You didn't do what I asked you to do!"

Shoutarou didn't answer.

That's when Akiko and Evver started to realize the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" Evver asked as she frowned.

A nervous pit was in Shoutarou's stomach, "Evver...Choko is-"

"Here?" She cut in as a smile lifted on her face. She began looking around the room, "Where could she be?"

"She's not coming." Terui interrupted.

"Not coming?" Evver eyebrow rose, "She...she promised!"

"And she would of made that promise too." Shoutarou replied not making eye contact with her, "Choko...was killed."

Akiko dropped the things in her hand, "How!?"

"By a Dopant possibly." Terui answered her.

Evver clenched her fists tightly, "That's not true! You're lying to me!"

"Evver..."

"She was all I had...and now she's...dead...!" Evver ran into the secret room and locked the door.

Everyone stood there silently, still processing the whole thing.

"Poor Evver. Choko-san was all she had, she must feel so alone..." Akiko held onto Terui.

Somehow Shoutarou felt that all of this was his fault. How come he wasn't warned by his phone that a Dopant was near? He could have stopped it from happening!

 

Sumiko happily walked into the office and smiled towards her boss, "I successfully gotten rid of Choko, Boss." 

He smirked, "Hm, now there is no way she can help the detective get information on us. The girl must be crushed once she has heard the news, a great opportunity to capture her and bring her back."

"Of course Boss, I shall send of someone 

 

For most of the day, Evver remained locked up in the secret room while everyone remained upstairs. They didn't know whether to go on with the surprise party or not. Shoutarou was trying but failing miserably at trying to type a report, Terui had another case, and Akiko and Philip were playing chess to distract themselves.

Suddenly, Shoutarou's phone beeped signaling that there was a Dopant on the loose. 

He immediately got up, "Let's go Philip!"

The boy nodded as they walked out the door.

Not before Shoutarou stated, "Look after Evver." To Akiko, who nodded.

 

Down in the secret room, Evver sat with her knees up to her chest, her face buried between her knees. She didn't know how to feel: Angry, Sad... It was too much to bare.

'I need water.' She thought as began to get up from the couch. But she felt the room around her begin to spin and become a black pit.

She opened her eyes only a few seconds later to find herself surrounded in a white space.

"Where am I?" She asked a loud as she looked to see if anyone besides her was there.

"I called you here." A warm voice said calling to the girl's attention.

Evver turned around and faced the person she had wanted to see for ages, someone she was told had died, "Choko-san..."

Choko smiled at the girl and held out her arms, in which the girl ran into.

"Choko...I...what happened?" She asked as she held on tightly to the woman.

Choko smiled, "As the detective said...I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promised you that I would be there for your birthday, but Cure X got the best of me."

"At least you're here now." Evver told her, "Tell me Choko! Who did this to you?"

The woman let go of the girl and gave sad smile, "I would tell you, but I don't want you being reckless and forgetting your mission."

Evver sadly looked down, but Choko lifted her face, "Don't look so sad. I want you to know something. I'm always here for you, and I'll never leave you. Whenever you need me, just call upon me."

"I'm glad." Evver spoke as a tear ran down her face.

"But don't think I leaving you without a gift." Choko told her and she took Evver's hands in hers. Their hands started to glow, "This will aid you more in the fight against Cure X, and all you have to do is call on her name."

"I will...I will Choko-san."

Choko nodded as she took her hands away, "You better go, your friends need you."

"Choko....I love you. And thank you for everything." Evver hugged her again.

"Go on now." Choko said as she began to disappear.

 

"Evver! Evver, are you okay?" 

Evver slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Akiko, who had a worried look on her face, "What's going on?"

"I heard a loud thud and I got a spare key to open the door and I found you like this." She explained, "Are you okay?"

Evver nodded, "I'm...okay now. Where is everyone?"

"Fighting a Dopant-" Evver quickly got up and ran upstairs, "Where are you going!?"

"Choko-san said they needed me, they must be in trouble!" Evver yelled.

Akiko huffed as she quickly followed behind the girl.

 

An explosion came behind both W and Accel, who had met up with the two after the Dopant call. The riders landed on the ground hard, as the Dopant stood a few feet away from them.

"Where's your other rider friend? Too heartbroken to come and fight?" The Dopant laughed.

"Leave her out of this!" Shoutarou yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground, "You bastards are the ones who killed Choko in the first place."

"That's what we do to people who try to take us down. And you're next." The Dopant yelled as he fired one of his beams at the riders.

Suddenly, a blue beam completely knocked the beam off course and into the Dopant, who was pushed backwards. The riders looked behind them to see Evver and Akiko with Evver's hand extended and something flying around them.

"Ryu-kun, are you okay?" Akiko ran over to the rider.

Evver stepped a little closer to the Dopant, "I've had enough! Leave my friends alone!"

"Oh?" The Dopant tilted its head.

She frowned, "I'm going to bring all of you down no matter what happens to me!"

She took out her driver and Snow memory and activated her transformation. She then looked up into the air at the thing that was flying in the air.

"Pegasus, lend me your power." She spoke.

The flying object, now identified as a Pegasus spit out a silver holographic memory, which landed in Evver's hand. A black device then appeared on her right arm in which she can place the memory inside.

She pressed the memory's button, 'Pegasus!' And placed it into the arm device.

'Pegasus!' It yelled as her Snow armor changed. 

The Pegasus' parts became Storm's new armor, which included feather shoulder pads (turquoise blue) and her cape disappeared, her ankles and wrists also surrounded by feathers. Her armor was now a more silver and turquoise blue color in places. Her helmet was changed to silver with turquoise feather outlines around her eyes, and her eyes now shined white. Wings briefly appeared on her back before disappearing, becoming snowflakes and feathers.

She did her regular pose, "Pegasus: Blizzard!" She said she she eyed the Dopant.

Everyone was quite amazed by the girl's new transformation.

"New transformation!" Akiko cheered.

"No new outfit is going to faze me little girl." The Dopant teased as he fired a beam at Storm.

Storm pressed a button on her arm gear and a silver and turquoise blue bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She quickly used it to slash through the beam, causing an explosion.

Storm passed through the smoke and shot an arrow at the Dopant, piercing its chest. She then held the button on her arm gear.

'Pegasus, Maximum Drive!'

Storm grew wings again and flew up into the sky. She then charged up.an arrow and targeted it towards the Dopant.

"Piercing Ice!" She yelled as she fired the arrow, finishing off the Dopant, and leaving an unconscious man.

Storm landed gracefully onto the ground and her wings disappeared. The riders were up and watching the entire fight take place until its end. Terui went to go arrest the man while W undid the transformation.

Evver undid hers, but she didn't move from her position. The Pegasus landed on her shoulder and neighed.

"Shoutarou, we'll leave her to you." Philip stated as he and Akiko began to walk away.

"Huh?" Shoutarou didn't have time to protest for the two were already halfway gone. He sighed deeply before walking over to Evver, who had been smiling at the Pegasus.

"I thought of a name for her." She spoke suddenly, "I'm naming her Peace...so we can both bring peace to the world. It'll be a world without Cure X in it..."

"I'll make sure of that...we'll all make sure of that." Shoutarou told her.

She turned to look at him, "Shoutarou?"

"Hm?"

"Is it...okay to be sad? To...cry?" Her voice started to crack.

He didn't hesitate to take the girl into a tight hug as she cried into his chest. She needed someone right now, she lost someone dear to her. All of them lost someone in the past, so they knew how she felt.

She let go of him and smiled, "Let's go home."

He nodded as they both started walking back to the agency.

 

"And now I can speak to her whenever I need her." Evver told Shoutarou as they reached the agency door.

"So you two won't be apart anymore?" Shoutarou asked.

She nodded, "I'm glad."

They opened door, only to be stopped by party horns and streamers, "Happy Birthday!"

Evver smiled widely as both entered the agency, "Oh this is wonderful! Thank you!"

"Aki-chan planned this." Philip told her as he approached her from the crowd.

"That's right!" Akiko stood forward as she placed a party hat onto Evver's head, "Enjoy!"

Evver happily nodded as she walked over to introduce herself to party guest with Akiko's help. They thought of a lie telling everyone that Evver was Akiko's cousin and she was visiting for a while.

The girl ended up having a great time. The cake was white and blue and had tiny little snowflake sprinkles on it. They had no clue what age Evver was so they ended up only using one candle.

 

A few hours after the party guest left, and Akiko forced Shoutarou to clean up (Evver helping him) the two sat in the chairs enjoying leftover snacks from the party.

"I really enjoyed the party." Evver told him, "You friends are quite lovely."

"They are interesting, aren't they?" Shoutarou mentioned as he chuckled. It then came to him that he had forgotten his gift, "I forgot to give you this." He got up to go to his desk to get the gift.

Evver's eyes followed him in excitement as he walked back over to the table and sat back down. He then proceeded to hand her a black box with a blue and gold bow on top.

"Happy Birthday." He told her as she took the box from him.

She took the lid off the box and opened it, revealing a silver snowflake necklace with blue diamonds, "Shoutarou...it's beautiful."

He took the necklace from her and helped put it around her neck, "It reminded me of you. You're a little snowflake."

Evver blushed and hit him playfully on the arm, "Shoutarou! How half-boiled of you!"

He laughed.

"I'll never take it off." She told him with a smile, "Except when I shower."

He nodded. He was glad Evver was back to her joyful self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this episode. I mean...how do you tell someone that someone close to them has passed. TT_TT hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed Pegasus' debut! See you next time!


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dopant mysteriously starts to make Evver and Shoutarou fighting. Will this cause their teamwork to crumble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! 9 more to go before the end!!!

"Evver," Akiko started as they both sat alone in the agency, "Why are you and Shoutarou so close?"

Shoutarou was out doing a case with Terui while Philip was cooped up in the basement doing his own research.

"What do you mean by that Akiko?" Evver asked curiously. She then playfully narrowed her eyes, "Could it be that you'd like to befriend Shoutarou?"

Akiko's mouth fell open, "Like hell! He's just a half-boiled man!"

Evver laughed, "Anyway, to answer your question, I don't know why we're so close."

She got up to get a glass of water, "Friendships just happen I suppose...with just a simple hello."

Akiko nodded, but then her phone rang, "Hello?"

Evver stared at her while she spoke.

"OK, she'll be there soon." Akiko stated as she hung up. She turned to Evver, "Shoutarou-kun and Ryu-kun need you, its a Dopant!"

Evver nodded as she put down her glass of water, "Got it." And she was out the door.

"I'm here." Evver called as she walked up to the two detectives. She pointed over to the Dopant, "That one is causing problems?"

Shoutarou nodded, "Let's get rid of it quickly."

"Gladly." Evver smirked as she took out her Snow memory and driver.

The three riders transformation and charged towards the Dopant, who seemed to be easily dodging their hits with fluent moves of the body with crossed arms.

"You don't seem to care, don't you?" Storm asked as she took out her Ice Blade.

"I'm on a mission, I don't have time for playtime." The Dopant answered.

"You're the one who started this play date. Let us finish it!" Terui replied as he tried to strike the Dopant with his Engine Blade, only to be pushed out of the way.

Storm charged towards the Dopant with her blade in her right hand, in which used as an opportunity to shoot it out of her hand with a laser, hurting it.

"Ow!" Storm dropped her blade and held her hand as she gave the Dopant a death stare, "You'll pay for that one!"

"We'll see." The Dopant began to glow a bright red color and shot a few lasers at Storm, who got pushed away by W.

But still both got hit by one of the lasers, ending their transformation. When they got up, the Dopant was gone.

 

It was pretty silent once they got back to the agency, and Akiko was helping Evver wrap up her hurt hand.

"Thanks Akiko." She thanked as she took her bandaged hand away from the girl, "I can't believe he got away. I wonder what he's after..."

"He wouldn't have gotten away if you got out of the way." Shoutarou stated causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Evver sat up abruptly from her chair and gave him a death stare, "Oo, so you're blaming this on me!? You're the one who asked for my help!"

Philip looked at Akiko as the two continued to argue, "This isn't like them..."

"That's what I was thinking..." Akiko stated as she gazed upon the two, "They were fine just a minute ago!"

"Well, whatever it is I hope they learn how to fix it..." Terui stated as they continued to watch the two.

Evver groaned, "Its useless, there's no point in arguing with a half-boiled man!"

Shoutarou's eyes widened in anger, "What did you say!?"

"Want me to get a little closer!?"

The two almost charged towards each other, but Terui was quick to grab Evver by her waist and hauled her over his shoulder while Akiko and Philip kept Shoutarou back.

"Let me at him!" Evver continued to yell.

"What's wrong with you two?" Terui asked.

"Its not my fault!" Both said at the same time.

Terui sighed as he turned to Akiko, "Akiko, you don't mind taking Evver out for a bit, right?"

Akiko nodded, "You can count on me!"

"Philip and I will stay and talk to Hidari." Terui turned to Philip, who nodded.

Terui placed Evver down, and Akiko quickly took her good hand and lead her out of the agency.

 

"Evver, are you feeling okay? I've never seen you so mad at Shoutarou..." Akiko asked the crops armed girl.

Evver frowned, "He blamed me for the Dopant escaping! It wasn't my fault!" She pouted, "I hate him right now!"

Akiko's mouth flew agape, "There's no way! You and Shoutarou are like best friends! You even wanted to give me pointers on how to befriend him."

"Me!?" She answered as she sighed, "No way!"

Akiko sighed deeply, 'How am I going to convince her that Shoutarou and her are friends...?'

Then, an idea popped in her head, "Evver, look at the necklace around your neck!"

The girl, quite confused, looked at her neck and pulled out the snowflake shaped necklace, "Who's this from?"

"Shoutarou of course!" Akiko explained, "He gave it to you on your birthday, and you promised him you'd never take it off! Such a sweet site that was...!"

Evver eyed it more, "Did I now...?"

The chief nodded.

A short silence came between them, that is before Evver began taking the necklace off and Akiko screamed.

"You can give it back to him then." She stated as she placed the necklace into the chief's hand, "I don't want anything of his around my neck!"

And she quickly started to walk away, with a surprised Akiko running after her.

 

After seeing what was going on, Akiko decided it was best for Evver to sleep over at her and Ryu's apartment. Evver didn't like the idea at first, but she pretty much didn't have a choice, or it was a slipper to the head. The next morning, she changed into the clothes that Akiko had kindly gotten for her back at the agency.

A nice cream long-sleeved sweater with a white top under. She also had black skinny jeans and black ankle boot heels. Her hair was in a nice side ponytail tied with a simply white hair tie.

"Good morning Evver." Akiko stated as she walked out of her room, along with Terui by her side, "Feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yesterday was a mess, wasn't it?"

Both nodded quickly causing the girl to laugh.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure today will be better!"

 

Yea...that wasn't the case...

Here the two were again arguing back and forth for the littlest of things, from Shoutarou's awful coffee to the way each looked at each other.

"I can't take this anymore!" Philip groaned as he watched the two, "I can't research like this!"

Akiko couldn't answer, she was only massaging her temples trying to get a upcoming headache to go away.

Terui looked at the two before coming up with a solution. She stood up from his chair and decided to handcuff the two together. When the arguing stopped and was replaced by screams of protest, Akiko looked up.

"You handcuffed them together?" Philip questioned, very intrigued by his decision.

Terui nodded, "It'll show these two that they have to work together to get through their problems."

"Ah, this is impossible!" Shoutarou yelled as his poor left hand was handcuffed to Evver right good hand.

She eyed him, but didn't say a word.

"See, Evver isn't saying anything..." Akiko pointed out, causing the girl to give her a snarl.

The once arguing was now replaced with complaining.

"How am I supposed to use the bathroom when he's attached to me!?"

"I can't be a hard-boiled detective like this!"

"Ugh, it'll be hard to transform!"

"Enough with your complaining you two! You did this to yourselves!" Akiko told them as she slapped them on top of their heads with her slipper reading 'Stop Complaining!'

She smirked to herself as she thought of a great idea, "Why don't you two go out to get the groceries this time?"

Both stared at her eyes widened, "Like this!?"

All three nodded.

Evver sighed, "Fine, we'll go..."

"Don't decide for me!" Shoutarou yelled as Evver began to pull them to the door, causing him to stumble.

"You have no choice airhead, we're stuck together!" She yelled back as he closed the door behind them.

All three sighed in relief as the house was finally quiet.

 

"Why are you making me hold all of these!?" Shoutarou yelled as they walked through the streets after their troublesome shopping trip.

"Because my hand is hurt for your information, and did you forget that we're cuffed together!?" Evver yelled back, "Be a gentleman you half-boiled bastard!"

"Argh!"

Shoutarou accidently dropped one bag, causing some of its contents to fall out.

"Ah, see what you did!" Evver yelled as they both bent down to place them back into the bag.

Shoutarou looked up for a split two seconds and noticed that Evver wasn't wearing her necklace. Wait...Evver not wearing her necklace? Why did he care so much?

"What?" Evver asked as she caught him staring.

"Nothing." He told her.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by distant screams. Shoutarou abruptly got up, causing him to yank Evver with him.

"Ow! Are you trying to hurt my other hand as well!?" She protested as he ran with her to find where the screams were coming from.

They made to an area where the Dopant from before was blasting people with his beams while also destroying things in its way.

"Oi!" Shoutarou yelled pulling the Dopant's attention to them.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" Evver yelled at him, "You transform before you call to their attention! You want to get us killed!?"

"You almost got us killed before!" He replied back.

"Oo, so you're bringing that up again!?"

The Dopant laughed causing them to turn back to him, "Looks like my beams really worked on you two, didn't they?"

"Huh?" Both asked confused.

"No matter!" The Dopant replied, "Time to finish what I started."

Evver placed on her driver with her left bandaged hand while Shoutarou placed on his with his right.

'Snow!'

'Joker!'

"Henshin!" Both said as they tried to do their regular before transforming poses, but failed miserably. They placed their memories into the drivers anyway and transformed into their Riders.

"Now, count up your sins!"

"Time to do some damage!"

"Let's see you two try when your stuck together!" The Dopant yelled in amusement. He then fired beams at them.

Both tried to run the opposite way but failed as they fell to the ground as were surrounded by the beams' explosions.

"Listen." Storm stated, "I know how much we hate each other, bit we have to work together to defeat this guy. I was after all both of our faults he escaped, right?"

"Yeah..." Shoutarou answered her as they quickly got up, "Let's go!"

Storm nodded as they turned to face the Dopant. They then ran towards the Dopant and delivered a double kick causing the Dopant to be sent aback. Storm then used her sword to slash it while W used CycloneMetal to hit it with the Metal Shaft.

"Maximum Drive!" Storm mentioned.

'Snow: Maximum Drive!'

'Metal: Maximum Drive'

"Metal...!" W started.

"...Blizzard!" Storm finished.

"Noo!" The Dopant yelled as its memory broke.

Red orbs flew out of Shoutarou and Evver causing them to fall to the ground and their transformations to be cancelled.

 

"What happened to us?" Evver asked as she rubbed her head with her left hand, still attached the Shoutarou with the handcuffs, which was also confusing.

"It seems that the Dopant's beam caused you two to start arguing." Philip explained to them, "Once the Dopant was defeated, you were freed."

"Guess the Dopant got to us." Shoutarou stated with a chuckle causing Evver to giggle.

Akiko smiled. She was glad those two weren't arguing anymore. It was a living nightmare seeing those two argue. She walked up to Evver and handed the girl her necklace.

"You forgot this." She told her.

Evver gasped, "Ah crap, we really were out of it weren't we?"

Shoutarou sighed, "I would help you put it on again, but we're still stuck together..."

Everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!


	13. The Project Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumiko wants Evver back, and she'll do everything in her power to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 7 more chapter left! Let's start!

Sumiko sat in her office with a puzzled look, her legs crossed under the desk and her hands folded on top of the desk.

She groaned anxiously, "What the hell am I going to do!? How am I supposed to get the girl back!?"

She slammed her fists onto the desk and pulled at her hair, "Its all her fault, sending for people to come take the girl away!"

Sumiko giggled as she got up from her desk and started walking around the room, "Just wait! We'll be a family for sure!"

She laughed hysterically as she walked out of her office.

 

"How did you meet Sumiko?" Shoutarou asked Evver.

It was night time, and the two sat in the slightly lite up room with Shoutarou at his desk and Evver sitting on the alcove's bed.

"Sumiko-san and I net shortly after Choko-San departure from Cure X." Evver explained, "I believe a day or two after."

"She wasn't like she is now, was she?" He asked as he started to put some papers away.

Evver shook her head, "She has made some mistakes recently, but I believe people have a chance to make their lives right. Even if they're a bad person."

She sighed, "I just wish she'd make the right decision and leave Cure X. Seeing her with them makes me wonder how much it changed her."

 

Flashback...

Evver sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. Choko was gone, and couldn't have done anything to help her. They had locked her room door before Choko could have reached her, and didn't know if the woman was okay or not. Choko was there for her ever since she had been in Cure X, and now she felt guilty.

She'd never forgive herself if anything had happened to Choko.

A knock sounded and Evver quickly turned to face the wall. It was probably more scientists coming in to give her a meal. Ever since Choko left, she hadn't eaten once. It hurt, but she endured the pain.

She heard the door close behind her and metal hit the table next to her bed. She heard her chair being moved and a person shuffling around.

"Hello." The person spoke. It was a woman.

Evver didn't respond and continued to face the wall.

"I know you feel really hungry right now." The woman spoke, "You should eat something, and build up your strength."

Still no response.

Evver heard the woman sigh, "There is no use being sad over a traitor. She did it to herself, and you know she'd leave you behind."

Evver turned around sharply with a frown on her face, "Choko-san will never leave me, she tried to save me!"

She turned back around, "Please leave me be..."

"I'll be your friend from now on." The woman stated causing Evver to turn around slightly, "I'll go first to introduce myself. My name is Matsushita Sumiko."

Evver sighed, "Well...Choko-san used to call me sweetheart. I don't have a name."

"Hmm." Sumiko rubbed her chin, "Then I guess I'll call you sweetie then."

Evver smiled, "I guess..."

Sumiko brought the food in front of her, "Eat?"

Evver stared at the food before hesitantly nodding.

End of Flashback...

 

"If it weren't for her, I'd probably starve to death." Evver laughed, "She was like family..."

"We're your family now." Shoutarou told her, now standing in front of her, a smile on his face.

Evver nodded.

Choko could no longer be physically here to be her family, but the former scientist was able to find her new one. One to keep close to her forever.

Sumiko walked into the Boss's office and closed the door behind her, a pleased look on her face.

"You have good news Boss?" She asked as she walked closer to his desk.

He chuckled, "Why yes, I do. Remember the machine we used a year ago to collect the data from the girl?"

Sumiko nodded, "It didn't quite go well the first time..."

He nodded, "We were able to complete it today."

"So that means..."

"Find a way to get to the girl." He spoke, "The faster I get the information from the Archives, the better."

Sumiko nodded as she exited the room.

 

Evver stood in the white space of the Planetary Library, looking around for a bit.

"Choko-san...?" She asked as she looked around some more.

"Evver..." She heard a calm voice, making her turn around to face the older woman.

Evver happily ran over to her, "I haven't gotten the chance to thank you for giving me Peace."

"I see you named her..." Choko laughed.

"I wasn't going to keep calling her Pegasus." Evver shrugged.

Choko nodded, but frowned, "What's the status on Cure X?"

"Nothing. They haven't been doing anything for a while, which makes me curious..."

"They might be planning something big." Choko suggested, "You must be careful Evver. They are after you and the information that's in your head."

Evver nodded, "I'm starting to wonder when all of this stuff will be over. I'm sick of it all."

"This is only just the beginning." Choko placed a hand on her shoulder, "They won't stop until they get what they want."

"They won't get it!" Evver yelled, "Shoutarou, Philip and Terui won't allow it!"

"I know they won't." Choko smiled, "I did in trust them with you after all."

"Yeah..." Evver simply said as she looked down.

"Don't be afraid." Choko stated as she started to disappear, "Everything will fall into place."

And with that the woman was fully gone. Evver stood there for a good few minutes trying to comprehend what Choko told her.

'I am afraid...' She thought, 'What if they do get their hands on me and the information that they need? What will they do with me then...?'

She sighed before exiting the library. Maybe she could find something to keep herself busy....

 

It wasn't long before the boys got called to go fight a Dopant that appeared at random, and Akiko went out to go buy some more groceries leaving Evver alone.

The teen had decided on washing her hair since that was the only thing she could have done at the moment. After the final rinse, she grabbed her towel and began to dry her long locks of hair.

'Maybe I should do another look instead of my usual side bang...' She thought as she sat on the couch, still drying her hair, 'Or maybe I should cut it short.'

She laughed nervously thinking about what the Chief would do if she messed around with her hair and ruined it. She was just going to leave it as it is for now...

Suddenly, the agency's phone rang causing Evver to forget about her current thoughts and to go pick it up.

She placed the phone to her ear and greeted the caller, "Hello?"

The first thing she heard was a woman laughing, which caused her to start worrying. Was this some kind of joke?

"Laugh with me, won't you." She heard the person say in an amused tone, "After all, our plans are falling into place."

That's when she realized who it was, "Sumiko?"

"Bing bing!" The woman stated as she gave a short laugh, "You aren't dumb as you seem..."

"What do you want?" Evver asked as she frowned.

Sumiko sighed, "I don't know...I was causally walking around the city when I came across a little chief. We were having a little chat, and we just came across you. So, I decided to give you a little call."

Evver's eye widened, "What did you do to Akiko!? Tell me!"

Sumiko laughed, "Calm down sweetie, she's here with us now. And I figured I'd find you instead of the detective since we sent him and the police officer on a little Dopant hunt."

'A trap!?' Evver concluded.

"So, I have a proposal for you sweetie. You hand yourself over and we'll let everyone free. How does that sound?"

She was terrified, absolutely terrified! What was she going to do? What if she didn't go with them?

"And if I refuse?" Evver asked, fearing for what the answer might be.

Sumiko chuckled, but her tone turned serious, "All of them die! Its pretty simple."

As she thought! She couldn't let that happen to them, she just couldn't! If she had to give herself up to save 4 lives, then she was going to do it.

"Where should I meet you?" Evver finally asked.

Sumiko sighed in relief, "The park. You'll see me when you get there. See you soon sweetie, time is ticking and we have a lot to discuss."

And with that the line went dead.

Evver placed the phone down. She hadn't realized she was trembling until she almost fell over, she towel falling on the floor.

'I mustn't waste time.' She thought as she picked up her towel, threw it on the couch and went out the door.

 

"Ah, its so good to see you again sweetie!" Sumiko exclaimed as she extended her arms towards an arriving Evver.

Evver scowled as she turned to face Akiko, who was being held by two Cure X Dopant guards, "Hurry up and let her go!"

"So straight forward. Alright boys let the girl go and get the other one." 

The Dopants did as they were told and let go of Akiko, immediately going after Evver.

"Wait!" Evver called as she held up a hand, holting the guards from walking any further.

"What is it?" Sumiko asked impatiently.

"At least...at least let me say goodbye." Evver responded as she gave Sumiko a pleading look.

The woman sighed, "Fine, make it quick. The Boss is expecting me to come back."

Evver nodded as Akiko immediately ran over to her.

"Evver, please don't go with them!" She cried holding on tightly.

"Akiko..." Evver started as she sighed, "If I don't, she'll kill you all and she'll get me either way. I prefer no more people dying..."

"But still! Aren't you...scared about what they'll do to you?" The Chief asked.

The words Choko had told her before began to play in her mind.

Evver smiled, "I'm not afraid...I won't be afraid...my fear gives them too much power. You shouldn't be afraid either."

"But!"

Evver placed her hands on Akiko's shoulders, "I escaped before, and I will again. Go find Shoutarou and the others and explain what's going on. I left my driver and memories at home just in case."

Akiko looked down before answering, "Okay, I'll go find them."

Evver gave a single nod before sighing, "I'm counting on you...Chief."

"Ugh, are you done yet?" Sumiko groaned as she tapped her foot on the grass.

Evver turned to look at her, scowl on face, and nodded signaling she was done. The guards immediately took her away, leading her into a white van.

She mouthed a quick 'Go!' before she was fully inside the car.

'We're going to get you back Evver, nothing bad will happen before we get there!' Akiko thought as she quickly took off, 'Hang in there....wait for us!'

 

A untransformed Shoutarou, Philip, and Terui landed on the ground after the Dopant delivered the final blow on them. 

The Dopant chuckled with satisfaction, "I've been informed that our mission is complete. Until next time Riders."

And with that, the Dopant took off leaving the greatly injuries riders on the ground.

"What did he mean by....finished mission?" Terui asked as he began to get off the floor, wincing in pain mid-sentence.

"Could it be that they were stalling something?" Philip suggested as he got up as well with the help of Shoutarou.

"Oh?" Shoutarou said as he spotted Akiko running in their direction.

She finally made it over to the boys and panted due to the running she had to do.

"What's going on Akiko?" Terui asked the girl.

"They...they got her." She told them as tears flowed freely down her face.

"What do you mean?" Shoutarou asked frantically.

"This whole thing was a trap...they wanted you to go fight that Dopant..." She explained, "So they can lure Evver out in order to spare our lives. They took her back to Cure X..."

All three were shocked at what they just heard, and Shoutarou collapsed onto his knees.

Someone he was supposed to protect had fallen back into the hands of her enemies. 

And he couldn't do anything about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.. And Happy New Year to you all! Let's make this the best year ever!


	14. The Project Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn about Evver's tragic background. Can they save her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin! Its been a while since I last wrote in this story, and I'm not going to give up on it! ^_^

She hadn't realized she had been knocked out until she found herself in a total different room...while also being hooked up to a machine.

Evver tried to move, but found herself tied down. Her wrists, waist and legs. She was also in a laying down position, her only view was the ceiling above.

"Its good to see you again Evver....or should I say Reika?" A male voice said causing Evver to frantically look around until her eyes landed on the one she feared the most.

The Boss.

"What will you accomplish by doing this!?" Evver shouted as she tried to break free, but failed.

The Boss shook his head, "I merely want to take over this pathetic town. Someone else wants you dead..."

'Wants me dead...?' Evver thought in shock.

"I might as well start to explain to you how you got here before we end it all, don't you think so....my dear niece?" The Boss smirked.

Evver's eye widened, "You're my uncle...?"

"And the traitor of a wife is your Aunt, your mother's sister." He replied.

 

Flashback....

Boss: 18 years ago, you and your sister were born. Your sister, Reina, was the oldest, and she was perfectly fine. But when you came, the doctors gave you a 40% chance of surviving. But you did pull through, but over the years your sickness became more of a problem. 8 years after you were born to be exact...

A small girl of the age 8 was playing in a small yard with a red ball. Her mother was at work whille her father and older sister remained inside.

Her sister had refused to play with her, so she remained outside alone the ball keeping her company.

'I really wish she'd consider playing with me...' Little Reika thought, not realizing that she kicked the ball too hard.

The ball rolled into the street with Reika hot on its tail, not noticing a car was just about to pass by. She then suddenly felt dizzy, and her conscience left her making her fall onto the floor. Her father had just come out to check on her since he didn't hear his daughter's squeals of joy. He saw the scene in front of him, and quickly jumped in front of the car in hopes of saving her. A girl with short brown hair, similar to Reika was at the front door watching the whole thing. Tears formed in her eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

 

People in black gathered around to pay respects to Reika and Reina's fallen father. The mother was crying tears as family members tried to comfort her.

Not only was her husband dead, but she found out about a sickness that could ultimately kill her daughter Reika. She couldn't bear to lose another part of her family, she just couldn't!

A younger looking Choko wrapped a arm around her sister's shoulder, also giving her two nieces a sympathetic look.

Reina on the other hand looked at Reika with a simple look of disgust. Seeing her sister cry made her angry! Why was she crying? She was the one who caused Dad to die to the first place.

She then moved towards her sister and seconds later, poor Reika was on the ground crying and holding her face.

"Reina!" Her mother shrieked as she placed the crying Reika in her arms, "Why would you do that!?"

Never had she seen her mother so angry at her...she didn't know what to do, everyone's eyes were now on her. There was no other thing to do but run out of the room with her Aunt Choko on her heels.

End of Flashback....

Evver couldn't believe what she heard. Her father died because of her...and her sister hated her because of it. At this seemed, at this point, that the world was against her...

Ever since she was born...

"And it didn't end there." The Boss spoke as he stared at Evver's shocked face, "Don't you want to here how you ended up here...?"

Evver turned to look at him, but didn't say a word. Even if she declined, he'd say it anyway. Say how she became the Key to the world's end.

 

Flashback... 6 years ago...

4 years had passed since the death of her husband, and she's been trying so much to take care of her two girls. But Haruka (Reina and Reika's mother) found herself struggling physically and financially. Her one job wasn't enough to pay the bills, especially her daughter's medical bills. So, she was forced to have two jobs day and night in order to pull through. It drained her, but at least she put food on their plates and a roof over their heads.

As for Reika, the 12 year old was barely the weight she was supposed to be, had constant headaches, fainted a lot and looked sickingly pale. Her mother was surprised she pulled through those past 4 years, but she had a feeling she wouldn't make it through this year.

It had become so bad, that the doctors could do no more for poor Reika and told the desperate mother to enjoy the remaining days with her daughter as much as she could.

She felt as if she failed as a mother to Reika...if maybe she'd done something different during her pregnancy, then maybe... She cried herself to sleep.that night.

 

What seemed to be like Reika's final days, her mother decided to take one last chance. Her sister's husband was a scientist. Maybe he could do something to save her precious daughter!

"Please Osamu, please save Reika!" The mother pleaded as she held the dying girl in her arms.

Her brother-in-law looked at Reika before taking her from the girl from the mother's arms, "We'll see what we can do...please wait outside."

She bowed, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" And she was lead out of the room by one of the assistant scientists.

Osamu looked down at his niece after placing her on the table. He honestly didn't know what to do or if there was anything to save her with. But there was something he could do. His team of scientists and himself have been working on a project that required a host in order to make it work. But he knew there was no way the girl's mother would let him. So he had no other option...

To fake Reika's death and erase all the memories her mother, aunt, and family members had of her.

End of Flashback...

"No one in my family...knows who I am or what relation I have to them...?" Evver asked her voice soft and filled with pure sadness.

The Boss, her Uncle Osamu nodded, "Everyone but one, and that person is classified."

Evver didn't want to hear anymore! It was too hard to hear!

"We then implanted the Archives into your head and waited a long 3 years for you to fully process its existence in your head and learn it. When we felt that you've read most of the knowledge we needed for our project, we used a machine to extract this data from your head." He explained, "Something in the machine went terribly wrong, and you fell into that coma you were in for a year. And once you woke up, I think you know the rest of that part.

Evver said nothing.

Her uncle sighed as he started typing things into the computer, "Anyway, we're going to do the same thing again since we fixed the machine. And after we're done with getting the data, we're done with you."

"What!?" Evver exclaimed.

"We will delete the Archives from your mind." He explained, "You see, the Archives are like your life support system. If you were not to have it anymore, your body will revert back to the way it was and you will be dead before you know it."

Evver's mouth flew agap. She'd be dead! There's no one way she could die now! She had to put a stop to Cure X, return back to Akiko, Philip, Terui....Shoutarou...! She couldn't lose now! So, she began to struggle again trying to break free.

"IT IS USELESS!" He uncle yelled as he slammed his fists onto the computer pad, "Your struggling is useless! Soon, that data in your mind will be mine."

'Shoutarou....help me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought this would be a good chapter to just go over Evver/Reika's past. Stay tuned for Part III ^_^


	15. The Search for Evver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutarou and the other proceed in retrieving Evver before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series is almost coming to an end! ^_^

It hadn't been this quiet since the year that Philip was gone. Shoutarou sat facing away from the others, a hard thinking expression planted on his face.

He felt as if he failed to protect Evver, what he promised Choko he would do. But now she was gone, and he had no idea what they were doing to her.

"There must be something we can do!" Akiko insisted, "She gave herself up to save us...and..."

"I know..." Shoutarou stood up from his chair, slowly pacing around the room, "Which is why we have to raid Cure X again."

"It was rather difficult the first time Shoutarou." Philip mentioned as he worried his bottom lip, "We had Evver's help the first time and now we don't."

"They know we'll be coming for her, so they'll be on their best guard..." Terui put in.

"We're Kamen Riders." Shoutarou replied, "Nothing can't stop us from ending the crime in this city. It was our responsibility to protect Evver, and now its time we get her back."

 

The Boss placed a few sticky pads on her forehead before typing away at the computer, "Now I shall finally get what I want..."

Hot tears ran down Evver's face as she sadly watched the machine that would end her life. She had so much she still needed to experience....so much she needed to learn. But now her experience was coming to an end.

The Boss hit one last button causing Evver to go into a deep sleep, the computer scene showing a percentage of 100%. Once it hit to 0%, the Archives would belong to Cure X....and Evver would be gone.

The next thing she knew, Evver found herself in a white, empty space.

'Has it already happened...' Evver thought to herself.

"I can't believe you're giving up so easily." A voice told her.

Evver spun around facing a frowning Choko, "Choko-san..."

Choko approached her, "You can't lose hope yet Evver." 

"But Choko, they won!" Evver protested, "As we speak, they are extracting the Archives from my head. And soon I'll be dead!"

Evver turned away from Choko, "I was supposed to be dead a long time ago, but I was used for a stupid experiment that'll ruin the world..."

Choko firmly placed her hands on Evver's shoulders and spun the girl around, "I told you that you mustn't lose hope! You have a new family now, one that as we speak is trying to get you out of here. Fate has its reasons, and that's why you were kept alive. So you could experience what having a family was and what living life was."

Evver looked down as tears formed in her eyes.

Choko sighed, "Your mother did love you so much, trying to keep you alive. Even if she doesn't remember you now, I know that deep down the mother you once knew still loves you and would die to see you again."

Evver nodded as she sniffed, "You're right..."

"Be strong, I have faith in the detective. I didn't entrust you with him for no reason."

"Thank you....Auntie."

 

"Be careful, and I mean it this time!" Akiko stated as she watched the riders prepare themselves.

"We promise." Terui told her with a smile.

"We better hurry before its too late." Shoutarou stated making sure he had everything he needed.

For this escape plan, Philip was coming along in case they needed to use Xtreme. Akiko was staying behind serving as the command center in case they might need anything. The three looked at each other before exiting the office hoping that they'd come back with the girl that had changed their lives greatly.

Once they made it to the Cure X base, they saw the area surrounded by guards ready to take down any intruders that would want to interfere with their plans.

"Looks like it'll be too risky for us to leave my body around after we transform into Double." Philip mentioned eyeing the highly armed guards.

Shoutarou nodded, "Right. Looks like we'll have to use Extreme."

"And I'll use this." Terui pulled out his Trial Memory.

"Okay, let's do this."

After transforming into Double, the Extreme memory picked up Philip's body and planted itself into Double's driver. It split open causing Double's suit to change now having silver in the middle instead of just green and black.

Terui also used his Trial memory now having a different suit which was blue, and also a different helmet.

Now, the riders were ready for battle.

"You go and find where Evver is while I distract the guards." Accel told them.

Double nodded, "Got it. Be careful Terui."

Accel went first, making sure to go with lightning speed in order to get rid of some of the guards and to give Double an opening.

"Now!" Accel yelled signaling that it was safe for them to pass.

Double quickly ran into the building to begin the search for Evver.

"Where could she be?" Shoutarou asked frantically as they started running through the building, trying to find out if Evver was in her old room.

"From our last visit, I was able to map out the whole building." Philip explained, "If Evver isn't in her room, she might be in the experimental room."

"And where's that?" Shoutarou asked as they reached Evver's old room only to find her not there.

"The very top floor, three doors down to our left." Philip told him.

"Got it." And they ran over to the flight of stairs only to be stopped by guards proceeding with trying to stop them.

"Ah mou!" Shoutarou yelled with frustration, "I don't have time for this!"

 

Accel continued to try and stop the guards that had come to attack him in order to keep their escape route cleared. He knew he had to use Trial quick before he would revert back into his human form.

He started the timer on his memory as he repeated started to kick the remaining guards. He stopped the timer, which immediately started his maximum drive.

'Trial! Maximum Drive!'

"Despair awaits you on the finish line..." Accel stated as a 'T' formed, completely destroying the remaining guards.

 

"Auntie...?" Evver asked as she sat crossed legged across from Choko who had been doing the same, "Do you really think my sister hates me?"

Choko sighed, "It may seem that way to you, but what your sister did was put hate against you first. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't your fault that your father died, but she just wouldn't listen..."

"I was a kid back then and I was stupid enough to go into the streets to get the ball without being careful..." Evver stated, "Just saying it makes me feel that all of this was my fault..."

"Sometimes people make mistakes without knowing it, but they learn from them." Choko explained to her, "Plus your sickness wasn't making things better for you."

Evver sighed, "Do you think....Reina felt lonely because everyone might have been paying more attention to me because I was sick?"

"There's no way! Your parents loved you both equally, even if they had to pay more attention to one of you because you were sick. Reina was blind enough to not know that her parents loved her equally as much as they loved you."

"Choko? Do you think I'll ever meet Reina...so we could possibly talk this through?"

She looked at me, trying to seem hopeful, "I won't count on it, but if you're willing to try then go for it. You two haven't seen each other in 7 years, its time to put this all behind us..."

Evver nodded. She hoped her Aunt was right about that. But would her sister listen to what she had to say?

Suddenly the world around her started to turn black, and she found herself almost falling over if it weren't for Choko quickly catching her.

"I...I don't feel so well..." She stated as Choko held her close.

'Detective, hurry!' Choko pleaded internally as she held her niece close.

 

"We have to hurry Shoutarou." Philip stated as Double started fighting off the guards with his bare hands, "We might not have enough time left if we keep stalling with these guards...."

"I got it!" Shoutarou yelled as he called onto the Prism Bicker and inserted the Prism memory in order to start slashing through the guards as he ran up the stairs.

'Evver...' Shoutarou thought as he continued to slash through the guards and run up the stairs, 'I promised to help you...to protect you and I've let you down...'

'Cyclone! Maximum Drive!'  
'Heat! Maximum Drive!'  
'Luna! Maximum Drive!'  
'Joker! Maximum Drive!'

'Xtreme! Maximum Drive!'

Double gave one final slash to all of the guards along with the other guards coming his way and got rid of all of them, now giving them a clear path to continue on.

'But this time....I'll definitely save you!'

They finally made it to the final floor of the building and they pressed on to the direction that Philip had stated just before. They ran into the room, only to find Evver hooked up to a machine that seemed to be counting down.

"15%?" Shoutarou questioned, "What does that mean?"

"Evver did explain that they were trying to retrieve the Archives from her mind." Philip mentioned, "This machine could be the one that is doing so, and by counting down then it means its almost done."

"How do we stop it?" Shoutarou asked in panic as he tried to search for something on the control panel, but was completely lost.

"There is nothing you can do now." A voice said causing Double to turn around and come face to face with the Boss aka Reika/Evver's uncle, "There is no way possible to stop the machine from what it is doing. Soon, the girl will be dead!"

"You bastard!" Shoutarou yelled as he tried to engage the Boss in combat, but failed as he was dodging every single on of his attacks.

The Boss laughed, "You are too weak to fight me Kamen Rider, but I think you should be focusing on other things..."

"Shoutarou, its already at 10%!" Philip exclaimed causing Double to turn and look at the screen again.

But when he turned back, the Boss was already gone. So Double now had full attention in trying to bring Evver back before it was too late!

"Philip, there might be a way to stop this thing." Shoutarou stated, "Even without touching this stupid machine!"

"What is your plan?" Philip asked.

"Evver might be stuck in the Planetary Library. You can go find her there and help her find way out!" He explained.

"Okay." Philip stated as he quickly entered the library in a hurried search to find Evver.

 

"Hang in there Evver!" Choko yelled as she held onto the girl who seemed to be going in and out of consciousness.

"Evver!" Philip yelled as he ran over to both of them.

"Did you figure out a way to stop the machine?" Choko asked desperately.

Philip shook his head, "But Shoutarou has an idea, but we need Evver."

Choko nodded as she started to stand out, getting help from Philip to help Evver up as well.

"There might be a way to bring her back in time." Choko stated as they started walking with Evver's arms around their necks, "Evver was able to find her physical body in the Archives, am I correct?"

Philip nodded.

"If we throw Evver back into the Archives to do the same exact thing, then we might be able to save her." Choko said, "But its something she has to do on her own...let's just hope she has enough strength to do so..."

The two quickly made their way along with Evver to the Archives's entrance and let go of Evver, making sure she could stand on her own two feet.

"Its at 5% now." Philip mentioned.

Choko grabbed onto Evver's shoulders, "You know what to do..."

Evver slowly nodded before turning and entering into the Archives. She felt weak, but she knew it didn't matter because she had to save herself.

'I've learned a lot these past few months...' She thought as she walked through the Archives, trying to keep herself together, 'About being human, having friends and having a real family...'

She finally spotted her lifeless body on the ground at the end of one of the bookshelves.

4%

'But I know...' She continued to reach.

3%

'That Cure X will not take it away from me...'

2%

'I will...' As she finally reached her body.

1%

'LIVE!'

 

Back in reality, the machine completely stopped at 1% which allowed Shoutarou to removed Evver from the machine and carry her away since she was still unconscious.

'You did it Evver!' Shoutarou thought as they quickly ran out of the room to go and meet up with Terui so they could escape.

Once they found Terui, they began to run only to find that they were surrounded by many guards, this time accompanied by Sumiko.

"There is no escape!" Sumiko stated, "It seems Choko trusted this girl's life to a bunch of fools. Its a good thing I killed her so I wouldn't have to deal with her later..."

'So it was Sumiko that killed Choko...' Double thought in rage.

"Detectives, this will be your final resting place." Sumiko stated as she took out a Gaia Memory.

'Omega!'

She stuck it into her neck causing her to transform into her Dopant state.

The riders were about to face her and the guards in combat when a blue beam seemed to do half of the job for them. The riders looked up and spotted Evver's Pegasus companion, Peace.

"How did she know..." Accel started wondering how the Pegasus knew they needed help.

"I called her." A voice stated.

Double looked down in his arms and came face to face with a now fully awake Evver. He placed her onto her own two feet and Evver turned to face Sumiko.

"I trusted you...and I thought you were my friend." Evver started as she received her driver and her Rain memory from Peace, "But you cross me and kill Choko... I will not forgive you for that."

Sumiko chuckled, "And what will you do.little girl? You're clearly out numbered..."

Evver narrowed her eyes and she turned slightly to face the other riders, "Would be mind taking care of the guards? I ha e some unfinished business with my 'friend'..."

Not wanting to get in the way, the riders nodded. Evver turned back to Sumiko and got ready to transform.

"Time to do....some damage!" She stated as she placed her memory into the driver slot and activated it.

"Peace, let's go!" Evver called as the Pegasus spit out the memory she needed.

She inserted it into her black arm slot and pressed the button.

'Pegasus!' It yelled as he Rain armor changed.

As Pegasus became her new armor, her armor changed to it now silver color. The feathers that were her shoulder pads and that were also around her ankles were now a gold color. Her eyes were also now a gold color and feather outlines that created a lightning bolt shape on her right eye was now gold as well. Wings briefly appeared on her back again, only to disappear to leave feathers and raindrops.

She pointed towards Sumiko, "Pegasus: Hurricane."

With that, she ran towards Sumiko and delivered a very powerful punch, knocking the woman back.

"What is this power?" Sumiko asked in disbelief as she tried blocking the girl's attacks, only to get hurt more.

"For lying to me!" Evver stated as she punched her.

She delivered a kick, "For killing Choko!"

"And for harming my friends!" She yelled as she leaped into the air and used her feet to kick the woman down completely onto the ground.

Evver breathed heavily as she watched the woman try desperately to get onto her feet again, but failed.

"I wanted to make you gave a good life without that bitch in the way!" Sumiko yelled as she struggled to regain her composer, "We could have lived as happily as can be!"

Evver rolled her eyes, "There is no possible way I could live with the likes of you before or after what you gave done. You may have been my friend once, but there is no way in hell you could ever be my friend again!"

She focused her energy and brought our silver and gold colored fans. She then pressed the bottuon on her arm device, causing a Maximum Drive.

'Pegasus! Maximum Drive!'

Evver started to spin around with her fan causing a very large tornado to form and aimed towards Sumiko. She then shot it towards Sumiko, knocking her out of her Dopant form and onto the ground.

The others had just finished the guards when they saw Evver deliver the final blow. She landed next to them and turned to face them.

"Hurry before more come!" She stated.

They ran over to their bikes and quickly rode off into the distance.

Sumiko watched in defeat as she slammed her hands onto the ground.

"Aahhh!" She yelled in hysterics.

 

They safely made it into the safety of the agency and closed the door behind them. Terui help Evver sit down after what seemed to be a tiring battle between Sumiko and herself.

"You made it back!" Akiko yelled happily as she hugged Terui, Philip and surprisingly Shoutarou as well.

She then ran over to Evver and hugged her tightly, the girl returning the favor.

"I'm so glad you're safe Evver!" Akiko stated, "I don't know what I wod have done if we'd lost you."

"Don't worry Akiko." Evver said as she gave the girl a warm smile, "I'm here to stay!"

Shoutarou sighed deeply in relief as he waltz to his desk and collapsed onto his chair, "Now all that's left to do is defeat Cure X..."

Evver nodded in agreement. But then her vision started to fail on her for a minute and she felt pretty weak. But it seemed to pass after a few seconds.

'What was that...?' She asked herself as she collected her sanity.

"Come on Evver, let's celebrate!" Philip stated as he began to drag her into the secret room with her laughing in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tune in to see what happens next!


	16. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evver doesn't feel the same. Can she figure out what's going on with her before its too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

'Is this a dream...?' Evver asked herself as she walked through the white space of the Planetary Library.

She could have sworn she had fallen to sleep normally and not have entered the library. But why was she here in the first place?

Suddenly she found herself in front of the Archives, its blue portal entrance flashing brightly.

'The Archives?' She thought in shock, 'I thought they took it from me.'

She had realized after the rescue that they indeed taken the Archives from her mind, but here it was right now in front of her.

This was very confusing...

She walked over to it and tried to enter its door, only to have it start sucking her in on its own. She tried desperately to get out of its grasps, but found herself failing greatly almost getting pulled in completely when...

"Evver."

 

Evver jolted out of her sleep, looking around her surroundings to find that she was back in bed, back at the agency. She gave a sigh of relief as she pushed scattered hair away from her face.

"Evver, are you awake?" It was Shoutarou.

She pushed back the curtain that was blocking her view of the agency to find him a few feet away holding two cups of coffee.

"Join me?" He asked with a smirk.

She chuckled before she gave a nod of approval as Shoutarou set the cups onto the table. She started to get up from the bed, only to have a wave of dizziness hit her again like last time. But it quickly went away soon after and she went over to sit with Shoutarou.

"Cure X is quiet..." He commented as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"It may seem that way..." Evver stated, "But that's because they've got what they wanted and are too busy to be dealing with us."

She smiled, "Now we have to focus on trying to stop whatever they're trying to accomplish!"

Shoutarou nodded, "Right."

Evver sighed as she looked down at her cup of coffee, "I wonder what my mother is up to right now..."

Evver had told them what the Boss...her Uncle had told her when she was being held captive. How her whole family doesn't remember her, how her sister seemed to hate her, and how she was the blame for her father's death.

"I'm sure deep down, even if she doesn't remember you, she still loves you."

"Yea but, I wish I could see her for myself." Evver said as she sipped her drink, "Maybe to just see how she looks like..."

"Maybe when this is all over." Shoutarou agreed.

Evver nodded as she finished the coffee in her cup, "I better go speak with Choko." She stated as she began to get up.

"About what?" Shoutarou asked as he too got up from his chair.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, "Just about a dream I had, no need to worry."

He nodded slightly as he watched the girl walk over to sit down on one of the couches to enter the library. He didn't want to show it, but he was quite worried about the girl. Just as he walked into the room after showering, he heard Evver moaning and slightly screaming in her sleep.

'Hopefully it isn't anything too serious...' He thought as he walked over to his desk to get started on paperwork.

 

"You were being pulled into the Archives?" Choko asked in shock as Evver stood in front of her with a puzzled look on her face.

She nodded, "It felt so real....and it almost got me too if it weren't for Shoutarou waking me up."

"This doesn't feel right." Choko stated as she crossed her arms, "I'll have to investigate further."

"Is it anything serious?" Evver asked worriedly.

Choko sighed, "We won't know yet, but I'm sure everything will be fine. So don't worry so much, okay?"

Evver nodded, "Okay...I won't."

Choko smiled, "Good."

Suddenly, Evver's vision started to get blurry again and she felt her connect starting to fail. She held her head again as she tried to keep herself steady.

"What's wrong Evver?" Choko asked worriedly as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I've been feeling really dizzy after coming back from Cure X." She explained, "Maybe all this fighting is taking a toll on me..."

Then, a really strong headache started to take over her and she gasped in pain, holding her head with both hands.

"Evver!" Choko yelled.

But all Evver could feel was herself being pushed out of the Planetary Library, only to find herself back in the agency.

"Choko...?" She asked softly as she tried to enter the library once again.

But a sharp pain in her head told her otherwise and she held her head again with both hands.

"Are you okay Evver?" Shoutarou asked having heard the girl's cry of pain.

She didn't want to worry him, nor tell him what happened until Choko can figure out what's going on. But for now, she gave him a genuine smile that she forced herself to make through the pain in her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be fine." And she stood up and hurried away so she wouldn't get asked anymore questions.

 

In the shower, Evver slammed her fist onto the wall in frustration. She wasn't like this, not before Cure X kidnapped her! She had to find out what was going on, and quick! She didn't want to worry everyone...

To her mind off of things after taking a shower, Evver noted to herself that she needed to ask Akiko to help her with her hair. It was getting quite longer than she needed it to be and she wanted most of it cut. Hopefully it wouldn't be a hassle for the girl to do so.

She changed into a nice white sweater with high waisted black shorts, white stockings and black shoes before walking out.

"Shoutarou, these aren't any ordinary pet cases!" Akiko yelled as she held the files in front of his face, "There's no way a bunch of pets can go missing at the same time!"

Evver walked into the room with concern, "What's going on?"

Akiko turned to face the girl and ran over to her, "Evver, you can convince Shoutarou that this is serious, right?"

"What is?" She asked as she turned to look at Shoutarou for answers.

He sighed, "She thinks a bunch of pets going missing is a big deal..."

Evver rubbed her chin, "Well, it does seem a bit strange. But it won't hurt to take a look at it, will it?"

Shoutarou groaned, "But..!"

Evver raised a finger, "Don't worry! I'll tag along with you if that makes things better."

Shoutarou looked at her. He knew he couldn't refuse or else Akiko would be on his tail all day. Plus it was a bonus Evver was tagging along because he's been meaning to ask her what's up. She's been acting strangely since this morning.

"Alright, let's go Evver." Shoutarou stated as he got up from his chair and got his keys.

"You're amazing Evver!" Akiko stated as she high five the girl. She then handed the girl the files that they needed, "Good luck."

"Thanks Akiko." Evver said as she followed Shoutarou out the door.

 

"Its pretty strange how all of these pets miraculously disappear on the same day." Evver mentioned as they walked away from the seventh house of a client that day, "What could possibly be going on?"

"We'll find out eventually." Shoutarou said as he placed his hands on his hips, "Where to next?"

"Um, this lady named Kono Airi has lost her lizard Kai."

Shoutarou groaned as they started to walk there since the house wasn't too far from where they were now. It was silent between them besides the clicking of Evver's shoes and the background noise of people passing by.

"Evver." Shoutarou started as he caught the attention of the girl, "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You aren't hiding anything serious are you?"

The girl's eyes widened, "No, I'm not hiding anything! I've just been feeling weird these past few days and I'm a little worried. But its nothing to be concerned about!"

They both stopped as Shoutarou turned to look at her with a serious expression, "Evver..."

She frowned, "I told you its nothing serious, leave it alone!"

He'd never seen the girl get so defensive before, and it made him want to press on for answers. But he was stopped when the girl held her head in pain like he saw her do this morning. He was about to ask what was wrong, but was stopped by distant screams.

"Let's go!" Evver said as she started to run towards the sound of the commotion followed by Shoutarou.

They made it to the scene quickly and saw that it was a Dopant causing all the trouble. It had the faces of many animals including dogs, cats, etc.

"Can't be Cure X...they wouldn't waste their time on something like this." Evver commented as she took out her Snow memory, "Let's go."

Shoutarou thought about telling her to sit out on this one after what he just saw a few seconds ago. But there was no time to argue with someone as stubborn as her, so he took out his Double driver and Joker and called out for Philip.

'Snow!'

'Joker!'

"Henshin!" They both yelled as they ran towards the Dopant.

"So I'm guessing you're the one behind all the pets going missing, eh?" Shoutarou asked as he threw a punch at the Dopant in which it blocked.

The Dopant chuckled, "You could say that."

It conjured up what seemed to be a snake and wrapped it around Double's wrists, binding him.

"Careful, I think its a poisonous one." The Dopant mentioned as he laughed.

Storm frowned as she conjured up her sword and charged towards the Dopant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Dopant told her, stopping her in her tracks, "You see, the pets I stole are absorbed into my body. Hurting me is like hurting them."

"What!?" Storm stated in shock, "That's sick!"

"Its fun!" The Dopant yelled as he started throwing snakes at her.

"Be careful Evver!" Shoutarou yelled, still trying to get free from the snake wrapped around his wrists without getting bitten.

'Think Evver, think!' Storm thought, 'How can I free those pets without hurting them?'

Then she thought of an idea!

"Peace!" She yelled for her Pegasus companion.

The Pegasus immediately heard Evver's call and flew to her location.

"First, a quick memory change." Storm stated as she took out her Snow memory and replaced it with her Rain memory, "Come Peace!"

The Pegasus spit out the memory she needed and she inserted it into her arm device. Once transformed into Pegasus: Hurricane form, she took out her fans and started to spin around creating massive winds.

"Who needs to hurt you when we can just suck the animals out of you." Storm said as she created more wind, noting that her efforts were paying off.

The animals were starting to come out of the Dopants body, as well as the snake that was wrapped around Double's wrists. Once Storm saw that all the animals were free, she stopped and landed on the ground gracefully.

"How...how did you do that?!" The Dopant yelled trying to recover from what happened.

"Just luck." She stated as she took out the Rain memory from her driver and into the maximum drive slot on the side.

'Rain, Maximum Drive!'

Storm charged up her fans and leaped into the air. She began to spin again and started to strike the Dopant with her fans as she flew by.

"Tsunami Strike!" She yelled as she delivered a final hit to the Dopant, breaking its memory and leaving its user on the ground.

Storm landed on the ground and was joined by Double shortly after.

"Nice job!" He told her as they both undid their transformation.

She nodded, "Glad you didn't get bitten by the snake."

Shoutarou nodded, "I'll call Terui to come pick the criminal up. Maybe his team will be able to bring these pets home, its too much for us to handle. Then we can talk about what's been going on with you once we get home..."

Evver rolled her eyes as she watched him walk over to the man to make sure he didn't escape while he was making the call. Peace landed on her shoulder with a happy neigh as Evver chuckled.

"Good job Peace, we'll meet you back home, okay?"

The Pegasus neighed again as it flew away back to the agency.

Just as the Pegasus left, Evver felt a heavy wave of dizziness hit her hard. Her vision started to get very blurry and she could barely see what was in front of her.

"Shoutarou..." She quietly called as she tried to reach over to where the detective was while one hand was on her knee trying to balance herself.

"Yoshi!" Shoutarou stated as he closed his phone, "Terui and his lackies will be here shortly."

He turned to look over at Evver, only to see the girl in distress, trying to hold herself up, "Evver...?"

He didn't start to panic until he saw the girl started to fall backwards and he quickly jumped into action to catch her before she hit the ground. He caught her in his arms just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Evver!" He tried to shake the girl awake, "Can you hear me?"

"Evver!"

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day! ^_^


	17. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally finds out what's been going on with Evver. How will they take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters to go! Let's get to it! ^_^

"Why the hell is she still alive?" A woman's voice asked in utter frustration as she sat in front of the Boss with crossed arms.

"You can blame the Kamen Riders for saving her..." The Boss answered, "She would have been gone a long time ago if it weren't for Choko..."

"I always hated her..." The woman commented as she frowned, "She always tried to tell me Reika was a good person, she wasn't trying to hurt anyone. What a complete lie..."

"I can assure you that Reika's will no longer be alive very soon." The Boss mentioned as she got up from his chair to pace around the room, "Then you shall be satisfied."

The woman sitting before him got up from her seat and started to walk out, "Make sure it really happens this time! I want her gone for good."

And with that, the woman walked out of the room leaving the Boss staring after her.

 

"What happened to her?" Akiko asked as she sat next to Evver, who was lying unconscious on the bed beside her.

"She fainted." Shoutarou told her from his desk, "She didn't seem so good once we were done fighting the Dopant."

"I can't seem to find the cause of it either." Philip put in as he observed Evver from where he was sitting.

They were worried. It had been hours since the girl had collapsed and she had yet to wake up. From their perspective, the girl looked quite pale to the skin. If it weren't for her chest rising up and down, they would have thought she were dead.

Shoutarou gazed at the girl, 'Don't worry Evver, we'll find out what's going on...'

 

Evver slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in the agency but in the Archives instead.

'This doesn't make any sense.' She thought, 'I have to find Choko and see if she can help me...'

She slowly began to lift herself from her position on the floor, noting that she was a bit dizzy and was to take each step a bit slow before she fainted again. She then made her way over to the exit of the Archives and tried to leave, but it was if the Archives placed a barrier in front of the exit and she couldn't go through. She placed her hands onto the barrier and tried to break through it by banging on it with her fists. But that didn't work at all.

"Oh no, I'm trapped!" She said aloud as she began banging on the barrier even more, "Choko! Help, I can't get out!"

The girl stopped after a few minutes and collapsed onto her knees in defeated.

'Maybe she can't hear me...' She thought as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, 'Shoutarou and the others must be so worried about me by now... Why did all of this have to happen to me? I didn't ask to be brought into this world, to be sick, to be hated by my own sister... Yet, this burden has been brought upon me.'

Suddenly, the Archives grew a bit darker and Evver looked up to see images play in front of her.

'A...memory?' She asked as she gave her full attention to what she was seeing.

 

The memory:

 

"My mother is coming to bring Reika here to see if you could possibly help heal her in a way." A girl who looked just like Evver but a bit younger at the time said, "I don't want you to help her!"

"Reina, what do you mean by this?" Her Uncle stated as he stared with disbelief in his eyes.

The girl chuckled as she turned away from the man, "I hear you are in need of someone to help with one of your experiments..."

"And?"

"And." Reina started as she smirked, "My sister could be this 'someone' to help with this experiment. All you have to do is find a way for my mother and all our family members to forget about Reika and you can have her all to yourself. Once you're done with this experiment, you can dispose of her and I never have to deal with her and her problems ever again! She has made this family suffer enough!"

Her Uncle looked at her. He was speechless, but he did need someone for his experiment.

"Fine, have it your way..." He finally said, a grim look on his face.

"Glad that we've come to a conclusion on this discussion." The girl smiled evilly, "Don't let me down..."

 

End of Memory

 

Evver watched as the memory finished in horror. Her own sister wanted her dead?

"Evver!" Choko yelled from outside of the barrier.

The girl turned to face the woman, the state of horror still on her face, "My own sister wanted me dead!"

"Evver..." Choko started, knowing how upset the girl might be at the moment.

"Did you know about this?" The girl asked desperately as she placed her hands on the barrier.

The woman looked away, "I knew only half of the story, I was unaware that Reina wanted to do something like that! The only thing your Uncle told me was the fact that your Mother was the one who gave you away to him for research. I wanted to ask your mother why she would do such a thing like that, but when I did she didn't even remember who you were. That's when I knew something was up, and I tried to break you out of Cure X! But I was stopped before I could and vowed to find someone that could free you from such a fate. After a year, I learned about a detective that could possibly help me, and he did."

"Shoutarou..." Evver stated.

"I honestly couldn't thank him enough for giving you the life that you deserved." Choko smiled, "Watching you be happy made me look past all of the horrible things I witnessed Cure X do."

She was also grateful for Shoutarou, Akiko, Philip, and Terui for all the things they've done for her. But right now, she was trapped and couldn't go back to them to continue living that wonderful life she was able to experience.

"Choko, what's wrong with me?" The girl asked, "Why do I get really bad headaches, dizzy spells, and why did I faint?"

The woman looked away sadly before turning back to the girl with a serious expression, "I found out why, Evver."

"Yes?" 

Choko sighed, "When your Uncle said that the Archives was like your life support system, he was telling the truth. And once he retracted the Archives from you, your life support system got taken away. If it weren't for the 1% that was left, you would have been dead a long time ago. But that 1% is not enough to keep you alive for very long..."

Evver's eyes widened, "So, what are you saying?"

"You're health is going back to the way it was 6 years ago..." Choko replied, "You're slowly dying off as we speak..."

"No..." The girl stated as she held her hands over her agape mouth, "This can't be true..."

"I'm sorry Evver..." Choko spoke as she looked away.

"At least...there must be something I can do to get out of here at least." Evver mentioned as she looked at the barrier that separated the two, "I don't want to spend my final days in here..."

Her eyes lite up, "Maybe I can find something in the Archives to help me!"

Choko sighed, "Evver, sometimes the answers you seek aren't inside the Archives. You have to look inside your heart to find it."

The woman then disappeared from sight, leaving the girl alone.

"But...I don't know what's in my heart..."

 

“Well, we've gotten what we need." Sumiko stated as she smirked, "What now?"

The Boss looked at her, "Yes, we have what we need. But the Kamen Riders are still in our way..."

"They could easily be taken care of." Sumiko replied, "The girl will soon be gone, and they won't have the heart to fight when she does."

"They should never be underestimated!" The Boss said firmly, causing the woman to flinch, "I need the job to be done correctly."

Sumiko smiled as she began to walk away, "Then, we'll just have to launch a full assault. There is no way they'll be able to fight off all of our best generals at once."

The Boss watched her as she walked out of the room.

"Soon, my real plans will come into play..." He muttered as he went back to his business.

 

The next morning, Shoutarou awoke to still find Evver in her comatose state from yesterday. It made him a bit sad, for he had no one to enjoy his morning coffee with like they usually did. So he decided to sit at his desk and drink his coffee, occasionally glancing over at the girl for any sign of movement.

But all he saw was the rise and fall of her chest.

There was no way he could possibly focus that morning, as he found out an hour later when he was trying to type up a report. A stare at the girl was in between every letter he typed with his old fashioned typewriter. So he ended up saving his work for later and decided to sit next to the girl and just watch her instead.

'She's like Sleeping Beauty.' He thought as he gazed at her face.

He felt horrible about the whole situation, and blamed it on himself that he wasn't there to protect her when she was captured by Cure X. Maybe the reason why she was this way was because of that machine that they tried to free her from.

"Evver..." The man started as he closed in on her so she could possibly hear him, "Everyone is worried about you. We all still need you here with us, and we need you to fight with us. Whatever you're battling, fight harder! We'll be waiting for you..."

 

Meanwhile, still in the Archives, Evver sat trying to figure out who she could escape her prison.

"Choko said I have to look in myself to find the key out of here..." She sighed, "But I barely know who I really am..."

"Evver..."

The girl stood up and looked around, "Is that Shoutarou?"

"Everyone is worried about you. We all still need you here with us, and we need you to fight with us. Whatever you're battling, fight harder! We'll be waiting for you..."

Evver looked down at her hands, 'Everyone is counting on me, and I have to finish Cure X once and for all! I have to get out of here!'

Her face contorted into one of determination as she arose from her position and pressed her hands onto the barrier.

 

Shoutarou sighed as he stood up and was about to return to his desk when Terui rushed into the office.

"Hidari, Cure X has launched an attack." He stated.

"Now?" Shoutarou stated in disbelief, "Alright, send Akiko over to watch over Evver."

He nodded as he took out his phone to call the Chief.

A few minutes later, the girl showed up in a hurry.

"Watch over her." Shoutarou ordered as he and Terui walked out, leaving them silence.

Akiko glared at the door before she sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. She eyed the girl and placed her hand on top of the unconscious girl's hand.

'It's cold...' She thought as she frowned, 'Evver, please wake up...'

 

"Okay Evver, think about all the goods things being with the others have done to you!" She stated as aloud, her hands still pressed against the barrier that blocked her from the outside world.

She began to think.

About the times she had shared with the others.

From meeting everyone for the first time.  
She was scared, but they made her feel comfortable.

She thought about the first time she sat with Shoutarou to have coffee with him.  
Though it was quite awful, she enjoyed having conversations with him.

She thought about her makeover that Akiko had given her.  
And how Shoutarou had called her beautiful, even with a scar on her face.

She thought about the concern they felt for her when the Dopant made her unable to sleep.

She thought about her experience at prom.  
And how she was able to make a girl smile.

She thought about her birthday.  
And even though it was the sadness day of her life because Choko died, it was also the happiness because her friends threw her first ever birthday party.  
She had also received the most wonderful gift from Shoutarou that she swore to never take off.

She had thought of how one of the Dopants made her and Shoutarou fight.  
It wasn't a good memory, but they both were able to overcome their differences.

She thought about how they came to save her from Cure X again, even though it was already dangerous.

And finally, the concern they felt when she was feeling like herself.

She had to get back to them! And she had to tell them what was going on!

If she didn't, and she would one day disappear from existence, they'd be devastated. At least if she told them, they would be able to brace themselves.

Suddenly, she felt herself moving forward and saw that her hands were finally going through the barrier. She smiled as she continued to think of all the happy memories until she was fully out of the Archives grasps. She collapsed onto her knees and wept happy tears. She finally be able to go and be with her friends until the very end.

"You're out!" Choko stated happily as she ran up to the girl and hugged her.

"You gave me a good hint, to look into myself to find the answers." Evver replied, "All the happy memories I've experienced is what motivates me to keep moving."

"And it continue to motivate you through this difficult time." Choko stated with a gentle tone, "I know you have a lot to explain when you go back."

Evver's face fell as she looked down, "I....I know."

"You'll be okay...I promised." Choko stated as she hugged the girl once again and disappeared.

Evver stood hugging herself for a few seconds before sucking in her breath and letting in loose unevenly before she closed her eyes and returned to her body.

The first thing Evver wanted to do when she woke up was take a very breath. But she found that quite hard due to the fact that her throat was quite dry as well as her lips. So instead, she let out a soft groan signalling to the girl in the room that she had awoken.

"Evver!" Akiko exclaimed as she ran up to the girl, "Are you okay?"

As much as she wanted to explain to her what had happened, she pointed towards her throat as she sat up.

"Ah, water!" The chief stated as she went to go put water in a glass for the girl.

Once she was given the glass of water, she gulped it down in just a few seconds before gasping for air, "Thank you..." Her voice was still a bit raspy.

"What happened?" Akiko asked as she took the glass back, "You've been out of it since yesterday, and everyone was so worried..."

"As much I want to tell you, I want everyone to be here so I can tell everyone all at once." The younger explained.

Evver then looked around the office and noticed the silence that surrounded them, "Where is everyone anyway?"

"They went to go deal with Cure X." Akiko explained as she rubbed her chin, "They've been gone for some time and I'm wondering if they're having a bit difficulty with-"

Before she could finish, Evver was on her feet and already heading towards the door gaining protests from the confused chief.

The riders fell onto the floor as they were knocked out of their transformation. The Dopant sent by Cure X chuckled darkly as he began to approach them.

"Not so powerful without the girl, are you?" It asked mockingly.

Suddenly, the Dopant was slashed in the chest sending it away from the riders. Everyone turned to look to find Evver already transformed into her Pegasus Hurricane Form.

"Evver..." Shoutarou stated.

Storm looked at him briefly before walking towards the Dopant, fans in hand. She picked up her pace and once she was in front of the Dopant, threw it up in the air and started to slash it multiple times with quick pace.

'Pegasus, Maximum Drive!'

Using her wings, Storm flew into the air. She then came flying back down and delivered the final blow to the Dopant breaking the memory.

The user the memory fell to the ground while Storm landed swiftly onto her feet. Evver undid her transformation and stood facing away from the group. Terui quickly went to arrest the man while Shoutarou began to approach Evver. Akiko came to the scene after coming up next to Philip.

"Evver, thank goodness you're okay." Shoutarou stated as he reached for the girl, "We were really-"

But once he got close, Evver quickly jerked away from him and stepped away from him.

"Evver?" He questioned with shock and worry.

"Don't get close to me..." She finally said in a low voice, "If I were you....I wouldn't get close to me anymore...."

"What are you talking about Evver?" Philip asked in confusion.

"Because!" She yelled, "Because.....I won't be here for long."

"What do you mean?" Akiko asked.

"I'm dying." Evver stated with a heavy tone.

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
